Lemon Candies
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: KHR lemon oneshots. Ask for one, get it done.
1. Rape 100 Dragons

Ryu- Due to a dare by a friend, I have been forced to start this bunch of Reborn lemons. It all started because my friend read this Reborn kink, and thought it would be good to have more, and since I am the only person my friend knows, who does KHR fictions, my friend dared me while we were playing Truth or Dare.

Dragon- Her friend would like to be known as Hikari. Hikari is a strange person.

Ryu- Okay, the idea of this is for people to send in what kind of lemon they want. It can be anything, including OC's, bondage, gender bender, rape, anything you can think of, and since this fiction is a collection of other people's ideas, I had to ask Hikari for the first idea.

Hikari- A 100Gender-Bender!Dragon that includes rape!

Dragon- See, I told you Hi- wait, what! You can't say that.

Hikari- Yes I can, Ryu said anything goes.

Ryu- Hikari just likes to mess with me and my stuff. Due note that I will try my hardest to write these fictions, despite any awkward situations like this.

* * *

**Rape 100 Dragons**

Dragon, age 25, sighed as he turned on his very old TV. He was lucky to even have a TV with what little income he had. He was even luckier to have an apartment. Though lets not go through that.

Currently, the news was on, with it's top news. The serial rapist was on the loose.

_Currently, officials have not caught him yet, but they do have an image of him. It is going to be shown now._

And before the image could be shown, the power went out.

"What, I paid the rent, why is the power out. I better get my radio." Dragon said as he walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out a radio and turned it on, not before stubbing a toe and cursing loudly.

_Hey, are you lonely- '_Nope'

_If you call now you- _'Not this'

_Due to an accident, part of the city's power has gone out. It will take some time to get it back on. Sorry for any inconveniences. _"Well, at least it wasn't my cheap landlord. I guess I'll wait outside." Dragon said.

So Dragon walked out into the alleyway, why, because his apartment door was located there. So as Dragon waited, he heard a voice.

"Since the power is out, you can actually see some of the stars." Dragon turned and saw a white haired man.

"Yeah, it's nice." Dragon said.

"I'm Byakuran."

"I'm Dragon."

They shook hands and Byakuran gave off a smile.

"Why are you out here?" Byakuran said.

"Because I have no flashlights, or matches. So I can't see inside. Unlike my apartment, the city has back up power." Dragon said.

"Well, I have a lighter." Byakuran said.

"Well I guess it's better to stay inside." Dragon said as he open his apartment door and allowed Byakuran to follow.

Soon after, Dragon brought out some candles and Byakuran lit them with his lighter.

"Sorry if they're scented, my friend gave them to me." Dragon said.

"No, it's fine. I kind of like them." Byakuran said.

"I'll get us some drinks." Dragon said as he walked to the kitchen area and prepared the drinks. As he did that, the power came on, along with the TV.

_The rapist has been spotted. If you see this person, don't let him into your house._

'Oh shoot...' Dragon thought as he looked up.

"Oh, that picture doesn't look too bad." Byakuran said from behind Dragon.

Dragon turned around, then there was silence as Byakuran smiled. After a few minutes, Dragon decided to run, but Byakuran seemed to have expected this as he grabbed Dragon and headed for the bedroom.

Byakuran wasted no time in stripping himself and Dragon, who tried to escape through it all. Byakuran had Dragon on his stomach, and without hesitation, entered Dragon and began to thrust.

All the while Dragon screamed and struggled. Soon blood began to spill, making things easier, but still not pleasant. As Byakuran kept thrusting, he unexpectedly hit a spot in Dragon that caused a moan to escape, not a scream, from Dragon's lips.

Byakuran stopped thrusting. "That moan sounded a lot better than your screams." Byakuran flipped Dragon onto his back. "Lets hear more of it." Byakuran said as he began to thrust, but much gentler this time.

With this new treatment, Dragon began to moan, and wanting more of the moans, Byakuran began kissing Dragon. Dragon even moaned in the kiss, which caused Byakuran to want more. So Byakuran moved from the lips and went to the neck, but this didn't gain any more moaning, so Byakuran did what would really set things off.

One hand went to Dragon's nipples while the other went to Dragon's length. This caused an immediate reaction. Dragon began to moan louder and move in time with Byakuran's thrusts.

Escape was no longer on Dragon's mind, but lust.

Soon, the two reached their climaxes, spilling their seed. Byakuran lay next to Dragon, as they both panted.

"Hm, you're not falling asleep? Normally all my victims fall asleep after the first session." Byakuran said between pants.

"Well, I'm not like your victims." Dragon said.

"Then, do you want another go?" Byakuran said.

"Heh, you're the rapist." Dragon said as Byakuran towered over him again.

-End-

* * *

Ryu- Hikari, why did you ask for this?

Hikari- I just wanted to see your expression, and it was priceless. Haha.

Ryu- I'm not even going to say anything to you, but to my readers. Please tell me what you want, so that I will have more chapters.


	2. The Queen and the Prince

Ryu- Okay, this one is for XxXChibiBunniXxX. A very interesting pairing indeed.

**The Queen and the Prince**

How it ended up like this, Belphegor didn't know. It all started when the boss decided to be cheap and had paired Lussuria and Belphegor in the same hotel room.

It was a single room, but it had a king sized bed.

"Shishishi. Since I'm prince, I get to sleep on the bed." Belphegor said.

"Oh, but you're forgetting something. I am a drag queen, and the queen has a higher position." Lussuria said.

"Heh, as if." Belphegor said as he turned away.

"Fine then, I can make you my love prisoner." Lussuria said.

"I am no one'-" Belphegor said before he turned around and saw Lussuria. "Don't you dare tie me up with those thongs." Belphegor said.

"Just hold still and it will be over quickly." Lussuria said, and this caused a sort of fight to break out, but in the end, Belphegor lost.

So Belphegor was tied to the bed, and all his clothes had some how gotten ripped off, but the wasn't the main problem, the main problem was that Lussuria had stripped and was preparing to enter.

Soon after, he did, and blood was spilled. As much as Belphegor liked blood, he didn't want his own blood being spilled.

So there was much pain, blood, thrusting, until both sides climaxed.

"Ah, maybe you were royalty. Your body just felt so nice." Lussuria said.

-End-

Ryu- Okay, didn't exactly know how to do this, but oh well.


	3. The Aftermath

Ryu- Okay, this one is for SHIROUchan99. I can do the pairing, but I'm not sure what to write, seeing as you only put the pairing. I'll do the most likely scenario.

**A note to all readers- **Please put what you would want to be included, so that I know how the oneshot is wanted.

**The Aftermath**

Mukuro was confused, no, he was beyond confused. He thought that after he was defeated, he would be killed, not chained up and put into a room.

What seemed like forever, the door at the end of the room opened, to reveal his capturer, Byakuran.

"So, how is my little Mukuro-kun doing?" Byakuran said.

Mukuro ignored the 'my'. "What do you think." Mukuro said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, it seems like you're angry." Byakuran said as he approached Mukuro. "I can fix that." Byakuran continued afterwards while tugging off Mukuro's pants.

"What! No, stop!" Mukuro said as he tried to kick at Byakuran, but was restrained by the chains.

"Don't worry" Byakuran said as he finally got the pants, and also the boxers, off. "I'll try to be gentle." Byakuran said as he positioned himself behind Mukuro.

Mukuro couldn't turn his head to see what Byakuran was going to do, because the chains held his head and arms forward. Though that didn't matter, it was all clear when Mukuro felt the pain.

Byakuran was anything but gentle as he thrust in and out of Mukuro. Not even the blood helped to ease the pain.

Then Byakuran suddenly stopped, but it was soon known. "Oh, this here is twitching quite a lot." Byakuran said as he grabbed Mukuro's length. "Maybe I should help it." Byakuran said as he continued thrusting and began pumping Mukuro's length.

Mukuro tried not to give in, but it was soon lost in the whole of it. After what seemed like hours, Byakuran and Mukuro climaxed.

"Now didn't that make you better." Byakuran said.

-End-

Ryu- Okay, so basically I kind of did this off of Mukuro's defeat.


	4. 18x27 is 1827

Ryu- This is for nana-zuki. Yes Dragon is my OC from Vongola Wolf pack.

**A note to all readers – **If you're going to ask for a pairing, please put how you want it.

**18x27 is 1827**

Tsuna never thought this would happen. All he wanted was a math tutor, he never expected Hibari to volunteer. Nevertheless, Tsuna decided that it couldn't be that bad.

"So 80x59 is 4720." Tsuna said.

"Correct." Hibari said.

"100x51 is 5100."

"Correct."

"18x27 is 486."

"Incorrect."

"Eh, then what's the answer?"

"1827."

"How the heck do you get that?"

"I'll show you."

Hibari then grabbed Tsuna and threw him onto his bed. (They were in Tsuna's bedroom) Tsuna had no time to say anything as Hibari was quick enough to strip Tsuna of all his clothes and begin to kiss.

The first place Hibari kissed was Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna gasped and Hibari took the chance to slide his tongue in, tasting everything. Then Hibari began to head south. First sucking on Tsuna's neck and then took to massaging Tsuna's nipples with his tongue.

All the while, Tsuna was moaning through it all. When Hibari got all the way to Tsuna's length, he smirked. "Already hard I see." Hibari said, and Tsuna didn't have any time to respond as Hibari took Tsuna in.

The sudden heat and moisture made Tsuna's moans grown loader, and just when he was at the edge, Hibari put two fingers in Tsuna's mouth. "Suck on them." Hibari said, and Tsuna, already too engrossed in all the feelings, obeyed.

When Hibari thought that it was enough, he took his fingers out and slipped his fingers into Tsuna's entrance. Causing a gasp to escape, which soon turned to mewls as Tsuna got used to the feeling.

When Hibari thought Tsuna was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out. Tsuna heard a belt and zipper being undone, then he felt something big enter him.

This feeling was much different, since Hibari was hitting a spot that made him see stars. So Tsuna was on his back, and Hibari thrust, but then began to kiss Tsuna, and also work on Tsuna's neglected length. All of this was a lot, and soon the two found themselves at their limit and then spilling their seeds.

Hibari lay next to Tsuna as the two panted, and as Hibari embraced Tsuna, he whispered some words. "That is how you get 1827."

-End-

Ryu- Heh heh, if you've read one of my oneshots, you know where this came from.


	5. To the Extreme!

Ryu- This is for Rawr Meow. Yes, I have a feeling I known what it means.

**To the Extreme!**

Tsuna didn't believe this had happened. All he did was ask Ryohei how he got some much stamina. Ryohei must had misunderstood because the next thing Tsuna knew, he was being carried off by Ryohei to the locker room and being stripped.

Then, Tsuna felt something big go into him. It was weird, and slightly unpleasant, but it became more enjoyable as time wore on.

Ryohei had been gentle in entering Tsuna, and was still gentle while thrusting, despite his energetic personality.

Then Ryohei had found a certain spot, and knew how to work with it. That had been pure bliss for Tsuna.

Through out the whole process, Tsuna found out certain things. One, Ryohei really did have a lot of stamina, another, that Ryohei had nice hands.

Ryohei had begun to work on Tsuna's length all while thrusting. Tsuna came more often then usually, but not as often as Ryohei.

The only problem, was cleaning up afterwards.

Ryu- Hello, sorry for it being short. Couldn't really think of a possible scenario, so this came out.


	6. Hibari senpai

Ryu- This is for -xShiroi-chan. Yes my friend is weird, and I do favor that pairing.

**Hibari-senpai...**

It was summer, and Tsuna was stick in the school library helping to fix it up.

'At least I'm not alone. I'm glad Hibari-senpai is here. Wait, I mustn't think that. Back to work.' Tsuna thought.

All the while, Hibari kept Tsuna at the corner of his eye, waiting for any special chance. Truth be told, Hibari liked Tsuna, but wasn't sure if Tsuna would return the feelings, so it had been left at that.

It was then Hibari noticed that Tsuna was having a hard time putting a book on the shelf. Hibari smirked, though Tsuna was his love, that didn't mean there were some issues.

"Need any help." Hibari said.

It seemed Tsuna did not expect him to come up to him, because then Tsuna yelped and stumbled backwards. Hibari didn't expect this reaction, so it caused them to end up in a certain position.

Tsuna was under Hibari, who had his hands on either side of Tsuna's head to keep him from crushing said person.

Hibari then noticed that Tsuna was blushing, and saw his chance, by placing a deep kiss on Tsuna's lips. They stayed kissing until they had to break for air.

"Hibari-senpai...." Tsuna said as his blush grew.

Hibari then decided to move on by removing Tsuna's pants. Tsuna gasped. "We can't." Tsuna said.

Hibari looked Tsuna in the eyes. "We can, and we will." Hibari said as removed Tsuna's pants and then removed Tsuna's shirt. So now Tsuna was fully naked.

Hibari took on look, and then moved to Tsuna's nipples. He gave both of them a quick pinch, which caused Tsuna to gasp and arch his back.

Hibari smirked, he liked this reaction, and wondered what other reactions he would get from his little kohai.

Tsuna soon found two fingers in his mouth, so he looked to Hibari for instruction. "Coat them in your saliva." Hibari said.

Tsuna obeyed, and when Hibari thought they were coated enough, he inserted them into Tsuna's entrance. Causing Tsuna to gasp. Hibari stretched Tsuna as much as possible, all while trying to find a certain spot, and when he did...

"Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna cried as he arched his back.

Hibari saw everything was ready, so he undid his pants and took out his hardened length. When Tsuna saw it, his blush deepened.

Then Hibari place his length at Tsuna's entrance and looked at Tsuna, who nodded. So with permission, Hibari entered Tsuna, who began to moan Hibari's name.

"Hi-Hibari-senpai." Tsuna moaned, which caused Hibari to thrust even quicker, which caused Tsuna to moan louder. "A-ah! Hibari-senpai!"

So with this chain, the two soon began to reach the edge, and with one final moan and thrust, the two released their burdens.

Hibari moved Tsuna onto his lap so that he could embrace Tsuna, who cuddled in Hibari's arms.

-End-

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this one.


	7. The Prince and His Dragon

Ryu- This one is for NinjaTortoise. Since you didn't give me an OC, I guess I'll use my own.

Dragon- What, why!?

Ryu- Well, if a OC (with a short detailed description) was given, I wouldn't use you, but alas none was given.

Dragon- But I'm still sore!

Ryu- Well soon you will be sore in another place.

Dragon- NOOOO!!

**The Prince and His Dragon**

Dragon sighed as she finally reached Varia headquarters. Yeah sure, she could fly, but that would bring too much attention, so she had to walk.

Her reason was simple, the Ninth had asked her to take up the Cloud position of the Varia, and for some reason Dragon accepted.

Her acceptance test was easy, if she was able to catch the Varia off guard, she could join, and that actually was easier done than said.

The Varia thought she was going to come through the door, but she decided to come through the window and appear next to Xanxus, who swore loudly when he found out that Dragon had been standing next to him.

"How the hell did you get there without me noticing!" Xanxus shouted.

Dragon replied with a simple metaphor. "The Cloud hides the Stars and Moon while the Night hides the Clouds."

"Yeah, whatever. Here are your things. Bel, show her around." Xanxus said while throwing things at Dragon.

"Shishishi. Normally I wouldn't take that order, but seeing as how there's a new peasant, I'll gladly help." Bel said.

As they walked, they ran into Fran. "So this is the new Cloud Guardian. Is it true you have a similar eye to Mukuro's?" Fran asked.

"Yes." Dragon said.

"So how old are you really?" Fran asked, which earned him a knife to his head. "Bel-senpai. You should really be careful with those." Fran said.

"You shouldn't ask a lady her age." Bel said.

"Hai hai." Fran said as he walked away.

As they walked, curiosity got the better of Bel. "So, what kind of lives did you have?" Bel asked.

Dragon gave a quick chuckle, apparently expecting this question. "Well, most of my lives would bore you, but one of my lives might interest you. You've heard of the Draconian Princess, right." Dragon said.

"You mean the princess who would not meet with any man unless he tamed a dragon." Bel said.

"That is correct. I am that princess." Dragon said.

Silence, broken by Bel.

"So, did you ever meet a man who tamed a dragon?" Bel said.

"No." Dragon said.

"Shishishi. I have an idea. Follow me." Bel said, so Dragon obeyed. Soon they reached a very red room.

"I presume this is your room." Dragon said.

"Yes. A room fit for a prince, _or princess._" Bel said, whispering the last part, all while locking the door. Then when Dragon turned around, Bel took the chance to kiss Dragon deeply, causing them to fall on the bed, with Bel hovering over dragon when they broke apart.

"W-what are you doing." Dragon said, blushing.

"Why, I'm taming a dragon." Bel said as he leaned down and kissed dragon. Then he proceeded to rip Dragon's clothes off.

"Hey, those are my favorite clothes." Dragon said.

"Shishishi. Don't worry, the prince will get the princess some new clothes." Bel said as he finished removing all the clothing.

Bel then headed for Dragon's neck, and then bit, drawing some blood, to which Bel happily licked.

"Shishishi. The princess' blood is just as sweet as her." Bel said as he took off his pants and positioned himself above Dragon. Before she could protest, Bel entered.

Dragon's gasp was muffled as Bel continued to kiss while entering and exiting Dragon. Soon they both reached their limit and both sides shuddered as they climaxed.

Bel decided to lay next to Dragon and play with her hair.

"This was not what I meant by taming a dragon." Dragon said.

"I still tame a dragon." Bel said.

"Yes, but it would be put this way. 'Bel tamed Dragon'." Dragon said.

-End-

Ryu- Yeah, so I used some word play here.

.


	8. Explosive

Ryu- Wow, this one slipped past my knowing. Anyway, this one is for X-kloey-chan-X.

**Explosive**

Today was not a good day. Not only could he not find his precious Tenth, the baseball freak decided to follow him everywhere with his carefree smile and such. It was pissing him off.

Finally, Gokudera decided to make things clear. He headed for a bar, with Yamamoto following behind, and ordered for a private booth.

"Hey Gokudera, aren't you a little young to drink. I can tolerate you smoking but drink-" Yamamoto said before Gokudera had enough of the talking and smashed his lips against Yamamoto's. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart.

"Ah, er. Don't-" Gokudera said before Yamamoto kissed him back. All the while, Yamamoto's free hand slid up Gokudera's shirt, causing a moan to escape. This moan excited Yamamoto, so he decided to push things further.

Yamamoto started removing clothing, all while distracting Gokudera with kisses or caresses. Soon the two of them were nude.

Gokudera faced one of the chairs as Yamamoto worked behind. First he coated his fingers in Gokudera's saliva, and then finding them coated enough, slid them into Gokudera's entrance. Gokudera's moaned, or groaned, Yamamoto wasn't sure, but the twitching of Gokudera's length signaled arousal.

So once all the preparations were done, Yamamoto decided it was time. He slid his length in smoothly and gently. Thus causing a notable moan to escape. So Yamamoto quickened his pace.

Soon, after what seemed like hours of moaning, thrusts, and pants, they climaxed and were left panting. Then a question hung in the air.

"How are we going to explain the stains." Yamamoto asked.

-End-

Ryu- Well, I', not sure if this went well, but I tried.


	9. A Prince's Soft Hands

Ryu- This one is for XxXGrimmAngelXxX. Don't worry, everyone has their guilty pleasures.

**A Prince's Soft Hands**

He couldn't believe this. Though his precious tenth ordered it, he still couldn't believe he had to work with Belphegor. It irritated him so much, but he still obeyed.

Gokudera thought it was all going to end once the plane arrived, but a freakin storm had caused the plane to be canceled. So now they were stuck there until the next plane came, which was tomorrow.

"Shishishi. Don't worry, we can get a hotel room." Bel said.

"I didn't bring enough money for one." Gokudera said.

"Well lucky you. I have enough money for one." Bel said.

"Wait, only one!?" Gokudera shouted.

"Unless you want to sleep outside." Bel said. Gokudera merely replied with a shout of frustration, which Bel took for as a "Fine, I'll room with you".

So they went to a hotel and got a room. Once they got to their room, Gokudera decided to take a shower, when he walked out, he was very much shocked.

"Gah! Don't you have enough decency for clothes" Gokudera said as he shielded his eyes from Bel's nude body.

"Shishishi. A prince can choose whenever they want to wear clothes or not. Anyway, here." Bel said as he tossed a small bottle toward Gokudera, who caught.

"What's this?" Gokudera said.

"It's lotion." Bel said.

"What the heck you need it for." Gokudera said.

"To keep my hands nice and soft, and for pleasure purposes." Bel said as he began walking toward Gokudera.

"Oh crap!" Gokudera said as he ran for the door, only to be grabbed by Bel. "Hey, let me go!" Gokudera shouted as he was thrown onto the bed.

"Shishishi. The prince always gets what he wants." Bel said as he applied lotion to his length, and then proceeded to remove the clothing Gokudera had just put on.

When Bel had finished removing the clothing, he flipped Gokudera onto his stomach. "Don't worry, a prince is always gentle to his subjects" Bel said as he entered Gokudera, who still continued to struggle, but every time Bel moved, Gokudera froze up.

So Bel began moving at a fast pace, causing a string of moans to erupt from Gokudera, a string that finally end with a shout of pleasure and release of their seed.

Gokudera rolled onto his back. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" Gokudera said.

"A prince always keeps his secrets." Bel said.

-End-

Ryu- I always wondered why Bel's hands seem so smooth. So I came up with this.


	10. Basil Flavored with Pineapple

Ryu- This is for nana-zuki. Yes, all my lemons are like that, I was low on inspiration.

**Basil Flavored with Pineapple**

Basil finally arrived where the letter stated, a run down amusement park. It was strange, Basil had received the letter with a bouquet of lotus'. Not what you would normally get, but being curious, Basil decided to find this secret admirer.

To his surprise, he found out it was Tsuna's mist guardian, well, the male half. He was also shocked to see the mist guardian's private regions barely covered by a shroud of mist.

"Kufufu. That reaction, I like it." Mukuro said as the image faded. It had been an illusion. "But I wish to see another reaction." Mukuro said as he approached Basil.

"Mukuro-dono, whatever thoust thinking, it shouldn't happen." Basil said as he backed away.

"Oya oya. Playing hard to get. Kufufu. I don't mind." Mukuro said as he appeared behind Basil. Then he wrapped an arm around Basil's waist, allowing his free hand to roam up Basil's waist. All while licking Basil's ear.

Suddenly, Basil found himself nude under Mukuro's body, which was also nude. Basil wasn't sure if that had all been an illusion, or if he was so caught up in all the feelings.

"Let the fun begin." Mukuro said as he uncapped a bottle and poured the liquid on his length, to which Basil blushed.

Then Mukuro slid in, he started slow, but then hastened his pace. Causing delightful mewls and moans to escape Basil's lips, causing Mukuro to kiss those lips, and fell the vibrations from the moans and wonderful noises.

It all ended with a sudden eruption of pleasure from both sides.

"Kufufu. Now that wasn't such a bad reaction."

-End-

Ryu- Basil is just so cute.


	11. Love Bullet

Ryu- This is for lucy. I hope you will like this one as well.

**Love Bullet**

Tsuna was having a nice peaceful cup of tea in his summer home, well, it would have been peaceful if Reborn wasn't sitting there with his intense gaze. Ever since Tsuna had figured out how to break the curse, Reborn had been acting strange lately. By strange, he meant that Reborn kept getting really close.

"So, how's the tea." Reborn whispered into Tsuna's ear.

"Hiii! It-it's fine." Tsuna said.

"Oh, you didn't catch what I put in there." Reborn said.

"What, you spiked it!" Tsuna said as he spit out the tea in his mouth.

"Don't worry, I put a love bullet in it." Reborn said.

"Isn't eating bullets bad for you?!" Tsuna said.

"Jeez. It's a Viagra." Reborn said.

"Oh, wait, why did you put a Viagra in my tea?" Tsuna said.

"It seems like you haven't grasped all my hints." Reborn said as he wrapped one arm around Tsuna's waist. "I guess I'll have to train you more." Reborn said as he sent his free hand down Tsuna's pants to retrieve Tsuna's length.

It was already getting hard, and Reborn decided to work with that, by beginning to pump Tsuna's length. It was slow at first, but the pre-cum made the sliding much faster.

"Um.. Reborn..." Tsuna said between pants as he was quickly reaching his limit. With one final squeeze, Tsuna came into Reborn's hand.

"That was quick, but since I'm already halfway there thanks to your moans, it'll do."Reborn said as he tugged Tsuna's pants and boxers off, and then unbuckling his belt.

Once Reborn freed his needy length, he coated it with Tsuna's seed on his hand. Reborn then had Tsuna on all fours, and without delay, Reborn entered Tsuna, who gave a lustful moan.

More moans increased pace, and increased pace caused more moans. This continued on until the two gave in and released their seed.

"God Reborn, why is your training always forceful." Tsuna said.

"That's just how I am." Reborn said.

-End-

Ryu- Okay, another chapter done.


	12. Sexy Trash

Ryu- This one is for NeoGene. Wasn't exactly sure what to do, but this is what came out.

**Sexy Trash**

Tsuna thought this was going to be a quiet dinner, but then the ninth had to be called away for business. Now he was alone with Xanxus, who seemed to be drinking a bit too much.

"Um Xanxus, don't you think you're drinking too much." Tsuna said.

"Shut up. I know my limits." Xanxus said as he took another gulp of the wine.

"Maybe you know them when you're not drunk." Tsuna said.

"Shut up! If it weren't for that cute face I would punch it." Xanxus said.

"Xanxus, I think that, wait, what." Tsuna said.

"That's it." Xanxus said as he slammed his drink down, went over to Tsuna, hoisting on his shoulder afterwards. Then Xanxus began to run through the doors of the Vongola mansion.

Many of the servants knew to stay out of the way, even if the soon to be Tenth Boss seemed to be in some sort of trouble, but when they got to the Varia part of the mansion, well, most of them were knocked unconscious as Xanxus head for who knows where.

Finally, they made it to a room, well, Xanxus' room that is, where Tsuna was thrown roughly onto the bed.

"You know, I restrained myself for so long, but now I can't handle it anymore!" Xanxus said.

"Handle wha-" Tsuna said before Xanxus slammed his lips against Tsuna's.

The kiss was so intense that Tsuna fell backwards with Xanxus was on top. When they broke apart, Xanxus left no time for questions, as he hastily took a vile from the nightstand, literally ripped Tsuna's (expensive) suit off, poured the contents onto his hand.

Which he then smear on his length once he unzipped his pants. Afterwards, Xanxus wasted no time and plunged into Tsuna and began thrusting. Despite the rough treatment, it was pleasurable.

Xanxus didn't stop there, with his hands and mouth free, he let his hands roam, and his mouth leaving hickeys all along Tsuna's neck. With all of this, they soon reached their peek and came.

It seems Xanxus had sobered enough to know what he just did.

"Oh shoot."

-End-

Ryu- I almost used a swear word, but my morale prevents me, so yeah.


	13. My Life Completed

Ryu- This one is for Hime. I hope this is to your liking.

**My Life Completed**

It had been Gokudera's birthday, and Tsuna had been unprepared what with all the paper work. So Tsuna told Gokudera "I'll give you anything as long as it's in my power."

Tsuna hadn't really expected a question to follow. "Tenth, are you still a virgin?"

"Yes." Tsuna said.

"Then, I know what I want for my birthday." Gokudera said as he gave a pause. "Your virginity." Gokudera continued.

"Eh! Why?!" Tsuna said.

"Because it's been my dream ever since I saw your beautiful body." Gokudera said.

"Er, okay." Tsuna said.

Tsuna wasn't sure how it happened, but right after Tsuna finished all his paper work, Gokudera had lead him to his room. Then with quick swiftness that Tsuna didn't know that Gokudera had, both males were nude and Tsuna found himself on his stomach with Gokudera making preparations.

Before Tsuna could ask what Gokudera was doing, he felt a cold liquid of some sort being poured on his rear.

"Don't worry Tenth, I'm just pouring lube to make things pleasurable for both of us." Gokudera said, and with that, Gokudera slowly entered Tsuna. "Is this okay Tenth." Gokudera said.

Tsuna gave a soft moan, but was able to respond. "Y-yes."

"Then I will make things quicker." Gokudera said as he quickened his pace.

When that happened, neither side had time to speak, so only moans and sighs were being heard, but when they both reached their maximum pleasure, small gasps occurred with a squirting sound.

-End-

Ryu- I couldn't get the image out of my head. Gokudera always seems to give smiles and a really cheerful expression for Tsuna.


	14. Roughing the Night

Ryu- This is for -xShiroi-chan. Wow, such a long review. Well, I like to keep my readers happy, so that's what keeps me going. About Fran, people debate about his/her gender as well. I was convinced when people noted Fran's type of speech, but then people said that the translation was off.

Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I have read that fiction, both that and it's prequel/sequel. As for the lemon, I can only do one each reader for each update, but I can still do a pairing. I'll do a BelFran scene with no lemon (but it'll be short) and the 1827 lemon.

As for the Uni pairing, I'm not sure. As for the Yuri pairings, I haven't written any, but I do have a Yuri obsessed friend (who's not Hikari). I can ask her for tips or stuff.

**Roughing the Night**

Some how, Tsuna's family and the Varia had ended up in the same hotel. Due to the large number of people, the hotel required for some of them to room together.

"I don't want any trash rooming with me." Xanxus had said, which made Squalo angry.

"Vooiiii! You can't just have a room to yourself!" Squalo yelled.

"I can room with Gokudera" Yamamoto said, to which Gokudera replied with "What the hell baseball freak."

"Kufufu. I can room with Chrome." Mukuro said, as Chrome blushed.

"I don't mind rooming with anyone!" Ryohei shouted.

"Oh, I call that!" Lussuria shouted.

"Except maybe him!" Ryohei shouted as he ran away from said person, who followed.

"Let's see, I can sleep with-hiii!" Tsuna said before Hibari suddenly lifted him off the ground.

"I'm tired of waiting. You'll do for now." Hibari said as he walked away, leaving the rest to solve their room problems.

Soon they arrived at their given room and Hibari just threw Tsuna onto the bed and lay his head on Tsuna's stomach.

"If you wake me up, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he closed his eyes.

Still, even after all these years, Tsuna was still afraid of Hibari, so he decided to stay quite, but Mr. Spider didn't seem to like this plan as he drifted down and landed on Tsuna's nose.

'Hey, why is my nose tick-' Tsuna stopped as soon as he saw the black spider. "Hiiii!" Tsuna shrieked as he jumped up, causing Hibari to fall to the floor.

"I told you I would-" Hibari said before Tsuna crashed into him. It seemed Mr. Spider wasn't done,well, he was done once Tsuna crashed into Hibari, landing on top of said person.

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry but-" Tsuna said before Hibari suddenly kissed him roughly, and before they broke apart, Hibari bit Tsuna's lower lip, drawing some blood.

"I said I would bite you to death if you woke me up." Hibari said as he threw Tsuna onto the bed and pinned Tsuna there.

Hibari then went for Tsuna's neck and began to suck there until he found the right spot before biting down, causing Tsuna to yelp. Then Hibari ripped open Tsuna's shirt, popping some of the buttons off, while revealing Tsuna's sensitive nipples, which Hibari then attacked by biting them harshly, but not drawing any blood.

Though it hurt, Tsuna still moan, because the feeling was foreign to him, and before Tsuna could utter a word, Hibari pulled off Tsuna's pants, revealing Tsuna's weeping length.

Tsuna gasped at the sudden exposure, but shuddered at the heat when Hibari took him whole.

"Hi-Hibari-san. S-st- ah!" Tsuna said as Hibari licked the tip, sending Tsuna off the edge and causing the semen to spray out.

Not letting Tsuna have any rest, Hibari dipped his own length in Tsuna's semen and then penetrated.

"Ah! Ngh. Hibari-San!" Tsuna moaned as Hibari thrust in and out of Tsuna.

Tsuna wrapped both his arms around Hibari to gain more of the feeling, and soon, Tsuna was at the peek again, as he spilled more of his semen. Hibari followed soon after and collapsed next to Tsuna, panting, but had enough strength to wrap his arms around Tsuna.

Some time later, Hibari and Tsuna were waken up by yelling.

"Bel-senpai, don't they call this something."

"The prince orders you to be quiet." Some thudding noises followed.

"Oh, now I remember. It's called bondage."

"I said be quiet." More thuds.

"Doesn't rape come afterwards. Oh I hope Bel-senpai doesn't rape me."

"As if I would rape a peasant like you. Unlike the two next door."

Tsuna and Hibari looked at each other. "Maybe we should go to another hotel."

-End-

Ryu- Well, this is what I came up with.


	15. Soap or Lube

Ryu- Okay, this one is for Hikari. (shudders)

**Soap or Lube**

Irie sighed. Today had been a long day, and all he wanted was a quite, hot shower. He didn't expect to receive a visit from a certain someone during it.

"Hey Sho-chan." Byakuran said as he stepped into the shower with Irie.

"Gah! Byakuran-san. W-what are you doing!?" Irie said.

"I just wanted to be with you." Byakuran said.

"But in the shower?!" Irie said.

"Would you like me to come back when you're a sleep." Byakuran said.

Irie's eye twitched. "No, that's not necessary." Irie said as he went back to washing, only to feel hands on his back. At first he assumed Byakuran was just helping to wash his back, that is until those hands headed south. Much too south.

"Byakuran-san!" Irie shouted while turning around, to be cut off by a kiss. "Ngh..." Irie lost his train of thought as the kiss lasted quite a long time. Irie slouched to the ground when they broke apart. He didn't notice Byakuran getting a bottle of soap, and then proceeding to coat his fingers with it. Irie did notice the fingers being inserted.

"Ah! B-Byakuran-san! We can't- Ah!" Irie shouted.

"Oh, found it." Byakuran said as he flipped Irie onto his back. Then he poured some of the soap onto his length, and before Irie could say anything, Byakuran began his descent into Irie.

"Ngh ha... Byakuran-san." Irie panted out as Byakuran continued thrusting. Byakuran continued thrusting, even though the water was turning cold, but the cold couldn't dominate the heat in Irie's lower abdomen. "Mmgh, f-faster." Irie said.

Byakuran chuckled, but complied. Increasing his pace and getting more moans from Irie. Soon the heat was too much, and Irie climaxed. Byakuran followed soon after.

"Wasn't that a nice hot shower." Byakuran said as he smiled.

-End-

Ryu- This wasn't so bad.


	16. Meeting the Mist

Ryu- This one is for X-kloey-chan-X.

**Meeting the Mist**

Chrome was confused, well, more than confused. There was hardly anyone in the Vongola mansion. Where had everyone gone. Normally there was at least one maid or butler about, but the who mansion was silent.

Chrome hated that, she hated being alone. Being alone brought back bad memories. Chrome shook her, no, she would not let this get to her.

_Kufufu. Lonely I see._

Chrome gave a small gasp. "Mukuro-sama?" Chrome said.

_That is correct. Follow the path, I have a surprise for you._

As soon as he said that, everything turned dark and a glowing path appeared. Chrome obeyed, and soon she came to a door.

She opened it, and was surprised. The surrounding turned back to normal as soon as she entered the room, but the man did not go away.

The man, her master, her savior. "Mukuro-sama." Chrome whispered.

"Yes, it is me. In the flesh, not an illusion." Mukuro said as he walked to Chrome, and brushed a finger on Chrome's cheek. "What do you think." Mukuro said.

"I, I don't know what to say." Chrome said.

"Kufufu. I can changed that." Mukuro said as he lifted Chrome's chin and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart, Mukuro lifted Chrome bridal style and carried her to the bed. He then proceeded to strip himself, and Chrome, when he finished, he looked down at a blushing Chrome.

"Do you trust me?" Mukuro said.

"With my life." Chrome said.

So Mukuro began by rubbing Chrome's lower area with his fingers, getting mewls out of Chrome. After doing that, Mukuro positioned himself over Chrome and placed his length at Chrome's entrance. Then he slowly slid in. Chrome took in a sharp breath, signaling pain. Mukuro fixed this by kissing Chrome in various areas to distract her.

It worked, and soon the pain became pleasure. The pace changed as well. Mukuro's thrusts began to become faster, and Chrome's moans became louder. Soon and quick, Chrome received the orgasm as Mukuro came into her.

"Kufufu. Is this better than my illusions." Mukuro said.

"Yes." Chrome said.

-End-

Ryu- That is how I envision it.


	17. Tuna with Pineapple Sandwhich

Ryu- This one is for X-kloey-chan-X. It takes motivation to write fast. Oh, I was so expecting someone to ask for this.

**Tuna (with pineapple) Sandwich**

Tsuna had no idea how things ended up like they were. First he woke up to Hibari staring down at him. Then all of a sudden Mukuro appears, so a mini fight broke out. Tsuna had a hard time even getting his guardians to listen, but somehow, they listened.

"I'll go get ready. Don't do anything." Tsuna said.

"Oya oya, getting a little bold aren't you." Mukuro said, which earned him a pillow to his face. So Tsuna brushed his teeth and did his normal everyday morning routine. When Tsuna got to the stairs, his mom was there waiting with a tray of sandwiches.

"Mom, why do you have a tray of sandwiches?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, I just heard all the ruckus. I assumed you had friends over, so I made these. Why don't you take them up." Nana said.

"Um, thanks." Tsuna said as he carried the tray up to his room. Surprisingly, his two guardians hadn't really done anything, despite being in the same room. "Here you can eat this, and then leave." Tsuna said as he went to his closet to get his clothes.

"Kufufu. A shame there aren't any Tuna sandwiches." Mukuro said.

"If there were, I wouldn't want pineapple with mine." Hibari said.

"Oh come on. You haven't tried it yet, how do you know you won't like it?" Mukuro said. Hibari stayed silent, so Mukuro took that as a sign of agreement.

Suddenly Tsuna felt two arms wrap around him and carry him. "Hii! W-what are you doing!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Kufufu. We're making a tuna sandwich." Mukuro said as he tugged on Tsuna's pajama pants.

"Hii! S-st-" That was all that came out before Hibari silenced Tsuna by kissing him, allowing Mukuro to be able to remove all of Tsuna's clothing.

When that was done, Hibari had Tsuna facing Mukuro. "That's not fair, I wanted him first." Mukuro said.

"It's either I get the first bite, or I keep him to myself." Hibari said.

"Kufufu. Very well." Mukuro said. So Hibari undid his pants and entered Tsuna without any preparation. "Oya oya. You have to be gentler than that. You're going to make him all bloody." Mukuro said. All he received was the sound of Tsuna gasping and mewling. "Well, I guess I'll get my share." Mukuro said.

So Tsuna lifted Tsuna's chin to be able to kiss Tsuna, but because Tsuna was still receiving the treatment from behind, Tsuna's moans vibrated in Mukuro's mouth.

"Kufufu. That felt rather nice. Perhaps I should put it to good use." Mukuro said as he broke apart. Then he undid his pants and guided Tsuna's mouth to his length.

Tsuna was so caught in all of the feelings that he didn't actually know what was happening. So he took in Mukuro's length without caring, and true to his word, because Tsuna was moaning, the vibrations caused Mukuro to come, right at the same time Hibari and Tsuna came.

"My turn." Mukuro said as he turned Tsuna around. "Now to find that special spot." Mukuro said as he stuck a gloved finger into Tsuna's entrance. Causing a moan to escape.

Hibari didn't want to loose any time, so he had his length in Tsuna's mouth very quickly. Tsuna just sucked as Mukuro probed, but when Mukuro found the spot, Tsuna gasped, causing Tsuna to stop sucking.

"Hey." Hibari said as he glared.

"Kufufu. You better find a way to keep his mouth closed, because I'm going to be hitting that spot every time." Mukuro said as he replaced his finger with his length.

So Mukuro thrust in and out, as he did, he hit that spot every time, causing gasps to escape. Hibari, not wanting Mukuro to get all the pleasure, began thrust as well. Tsuna's mouth was partially opened every time the spot was hit, so Hibari was able to thrust easily. Soon, all three males reached their limits and climaxed.

"Now didn't you like that sandwich?" Mukuro said. Hibari just glared.

-End-

Ryu- Haha. I used a lot of innuendos.


	18. White is Good

Ryu- This one is for NeoGene. Now since there are quite some 1827 shots, I'll do the 10027.

**White is Good**

Tsuna stood there. Barely any emotion. They had lost, and Byakuran was the so called new God. Tsuna was currently in chains, in one of the Millefiore holding cells.

He didn't know where his guardians were, they were probably dead. Tsuna lifted his head, the cell door was being opened, by the Cervello.

"Come with us Vongola. Byakuran-sama wants to see you." One of the Cervello said. Tsuna obeyed, he didn't have much of a choice.

So Tsuna was lead to a room on the very top floor of where he was held. There sitting on the chair was the man himself.

"Unchain him and then leave." Byakuran ordered.

"But Byakuran-sama. He is still dangerous." The Cervello said.

"I am the new God. I can be able to restrain him." Byakuran said.

The Cervello gave shocked expressions, which only lasted a few seconds. "Please forgive us. We're sorry we doubted your power." They said.

"You are forgiven. Just follow my orders." Byakuran said.

Tsuna just stood there as Byakuran observed him. Suddenly Byakuran threw something at Tsuna.

"Wash up in the bathroom, and wear only that." Byakuran said. It was an oder, not a suggestion.

Tsuna did as he was told, and found out the object was a gown. A white gown, just like everything else in the building. White was pure, yet why did it represent evil.

When Tsuna walked out of the bathroom, he found himself pinned to the wall, with Byakuran's lips on his own. Then Byakuran carried him and threw onto the bed that was in the room.

Before Tsuna could get up, Byakuran had him pinned. Tsuna then felt the end of the gown being lifted away, revealing his exposed rear. Tsuna turned his head to see Byakuran licking two of his fingers. Tsuna didn't need to wonder what Byakuran was going to do, as those same fingers were inserted into him.

Tsuna gasped and tried to squirm away, but Byakuran held him tight. Tsuna felt Byakuran stretch him, going deeper, then the fingers disappeared, only to be replaced by something bigger.

Tears appeared at Tsuna's eyes. Byakuran increased his pace, and then leaned down, his breath on Tsuna's ear.

"You are mine. Mine to torture and rape. Mine to cuddle and love." Byakuran whispered.

All the while, these thoughts ran threw Tsuna's head.

_White is supposed to be good._

_White is good._

_White like semen._

_Semen with pleasure._

_Pleasure is good._

_So that means Byakuran is good, right?_

-End-

Ryu- Hm, for some reason, every time I see this pairing, there's usually a serious air around.


	19. Surviving the Night

Ryu- This one is for -xShiroi-chan. Wow, I'm sorry I torture you. Oh wow, another person favors male!Dragon. The first person was Hikari. Whose gender I never said (unless it was a mistake), Hikari is my straight male friend. Quite a rarity actually.

He actually drew a semi nude male version of Dragon based on my drawing. I shredded that to pieces. Mainly because it wasn't the top half, but bottom half that was nude. Though Hikari draws well, that was cruel!

Anyway, he choose 'Hikari' because he wanted people to think well of him, before he strikes.

**Surviving the Night**

Since Tsuna had left, or more accurately, was carried away, it was now up to Squalo to decide the remaining rooms.

"Voooiii! Okay you-" Squalo said before he was cut off by Bel.

"I don't need to listen to you." Bel said.

"Yes you do!" Squalo shouted.

"Heh." Bel said.

"That's it. You'll room with Fran." Squalo said as he kicked Fran.

"You didn't need to do that." Fran said as he followed Bel to their room.

Soon they reached their room, it wasn't too far from where they started.

"You sleep on the floor, peasant." Bel said.

"Hm, that's not very nice." Fran said, and before Bel could say anything, there was a loud yell from the other side of the wall. "It sounds like the people next door aren't doing well like us." Fran said.

"Be quite, or I'll have to take action." Bel said.

"I'm only stating the truth." Fran said.

"Now you've crossed the line." Bel said as he took out his knives with wires tied to them and then began to throw them.

Fran was able to dodge them all, but as time drew on, there was less room to dodge and Fran soon found himself stuck. So Bel took this chance to entangle Fran in the wire.

"Bel-senpai, don't they call this something." Fran said.

"The prince order's you to be quiet." Bel said as he threw some wireless knives toward Fran's head, only to miss, as Fran moved his head.

"Oh, now I remember. It's called bondage." Fran said.

"I said be quiet." Bel said as he threw more knives, to miss yet again.

"Doesn't rape come afterwards. I hope Bel-senpai doesn't rape me." Fran said.

"As if I would rape a peasant like you. Unlike the two next door." Bel said.

"I don't know, you seem like the person who would rape people." Fran said.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I might." Bel said.

"See, you are a-" Fran said before Bel swiftly walked over and roughly kissed Fran, who seemed to gain a stunned face. Bel took this chance to untangle Fran, throw him onto the bed, and strip Fran. "Bel -senpai, I-" Was all Fran said before Bel kissed him again.

"I said be quiet." Bel said as he reached for something in his pocket. "Oh, found it." Bel said as he uncapped it.

"What's that?" Fran asked.

"Lotion." Bel said.

"You don't seem the type to use lotion." Fran said.

"Oh, and I seem the type to rape." Bel said. Fran nodded, and if you could see Bel's eyes, you would see that they were twitching. So he undid his pants buckle and then flipped Fran onto his stomach.

Bel then poured some of the lotion on his length and spread it around, and before Fran could say anything more, Bel entered Fran.

Fran said nothing because of the sudden invasion, only small noises came out.

"Oh, the peasant is silent now? Silent when I don't want him to be." Bel said as he increased his pace, causing soft moans to escape Fran.

"Ngh. Bel-se- ah!" Fran said before Bel rammed into him violently.

"Just this once I want to hear you say Bel-sama." Bel said.

Fran seemed to be in thought, but it was hard since Bel wasn't being nice, and Fran was already reaching his limit, so the only outcome came.

"Bel-sa-sama!" Frag shouted as he and Bel came.

Bel fell next to Fran, and as they panted, they could hear voices.

"I think it's time we leave." Shuffling.

"Yeah, before the herbivores have another round." Footsteps and then a door closing.

"Maybe we were too loud." Fran said.

-End-

Ryu- Well, I tried my best.


	20. Princess Turned Pawn

Ryu- This one is for -xShiroi-chan. Don't worry, he doesn't mind, but he is looking at me weirdly, oh, and thanks for noting the mistake, I kept switching between the two names so often I got mixed up. Fixed it though.

Oh, a 100Uni pairing. That I can do, unlike in my other oneshot, Byakuran is more likely to do that kind of action.

**Princess Turned Pawn**

It had been that important day, the day where he was allowed a meeting with Uni, alone.

"I'm glad we can have this meeting concerning these relation issues." Uni said with that smile of hers.

"Oh, it's no problem." Byakuran said as he stood up and walked over to Uni, she didn't notice, as she was reading some documents.

"What should we do?" Uni said.

"We should take action." Byakuran suddenly said next to Uni, surprising her. Byakuran took this chance to kiss her.

When they broke apart, Uni expressed her protest. "We can't commit such acts." Uni said.

"Yes we will." Byakuran said as he used his superior adult strength to overpower her. Once he had Uni restrained, he removed her pants and undergarments. 'Only need that certain area.' Byakuran thought as he undid his belt buckle.

Before Uni could protest further, he entered her. Uni gasped, and began to whimper as Byakuran thrust.

"To make things better, the two families must merge." Byakuran said as he thrust. "The rings be given to me." An increase in pace. "The events of this meeting forgotten." It was no longer gentle thrusting, just senseless ramming. Soon Byakuran came. "Are we clear?" Byakuran said, Uni nodded. "Good, oh, and you better take this, we don't want anyone figuring out what happened." Byakuran said as he gave Uni a pill.

"Yes, Byakuran-sama." Uni said without any emotion.

-End-

Ryu- And this is what I think might have happened, if KHR was rated higher.


	21. The Princess and Her Knight

Ryu- This one is for X-kloey-chan-X. I couldn't really think of a plausible scenario, so this is what I came up with.

**The Princess and Her Knight**

Gamma smiled. Everything had turned out okay, despite the war between Millefiore and Vongola. Actually, he owed a big favor to Vongola Tenth, who was somehow able to bring back the old Uni, the cheery happy one. Now Gamma was happy watching over her, and now it was Uni's 18th birthday. A day to be happy.

It was a small party, of the most trusted people. Though it was small, the air was light, and bright. When it came time for him to give his gift, Uni whispered in his ear.

"I have a request. Meet me in my room after the party." She whispered, and so Gamma obeyed when everything had finished.

When Gamma had reached her room, he found Uni dressed in a silky gown, waiting on the bed.

"What is it that you wanted to request?" Gamma said. Uni got off the bed and walked up to him.

"I want you to love me." Uni said, and as Gamma started to protest, Uni put a finger to his lips. "Please. I'm already old enough, and..." Uni paused. "I love you." She finished.

"As you wish." Gamma said after he got over his shock. He then carried Uni back over to her bed, bridal style, and proceeded to kiss his princess.

Then he proceeded to lift the gown over Uni's head as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Soon Gamma was hovering over Uni, looking for approval, Uni nodded, and so Gamma entered.

Uni gave a small whimper, but that passed once she got used to it. As Gamma moved in and out of Uni, he gave small kisses here and there, and soon they reached the maximum pleasure. Gamma released, and Uni gave a slight shudder.

Gamma lay down next to Uni, as she gave one final kiss before falling a sleep.

-End-

Ryu- Hope it came out alright.

**A note to NeoGene- If you didn't recieve my PM in time, then I shall explain here. Lately I've been confused with how people use "R", because I have seen it being used for Reborn and Ryohei, so please tell me if it** **is one of them.**


	22. A Surprising Future

Ryu- This is for NeoGene. Sorry for the delay. I'm hoping it's Adult!Reborn, cause, well, it'd be hard to do it in his baby form.

**A Surprising Future**

Tsuna was sleeping quite peacefully, that is until Lambo and I-pin ran into the room. They were arguing, as usual, any moment, Lambo would probably trip and then use his Ten Year Bazooka, except one problem, Lambo tripped, but his Ten Year Bazooka came out of his afro.

"Hiiii!" Tsuna shrieked before it hit him. When the smoked cleared, Tsuna found himself on a bed in a very big and elegant room. "Oh, my future self must have been asleep." Tsuna said as he lay down.

"You know, you should really check your surroundings before letting your guard down."

Tsuna looked and saw Reborn, well, an older version of him, but what surprised Tsuna was not the sudden appearance, but the lack of clothing Reborn had on, which was none.

"Hiii! Reborn! Why are you naked, and in the same bed as myse- my future self!" Tsuna shouted.

"Jeez, you really are dame-Tsuna. What do you think?" Reborn said.

Silence hung in the air as Tsuna thought, a minuted later, a light bulb went on. "W-what. I had sex with you!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Bingo." Reborn said.

"But that can't happen!" Tsuna said.

"Why not?" Reborn said.

"Well for one, you're my tutor, and another, well, I can't really think of another." Tsuna said.

"I was your tutor, and as for another thing, sex isn't that bad. I can show you right now." Reborn said as he grabbed Tsuna and began pulling said person's pants down.

"We can't, and even if I was willing, which I'm not, there's less than five minutes left!" Tsuna shouted as Reborn was successful in pulling down Tsuna's pants.

"Don't worry, I've already had a few quickies with your future self, so I knew all the spots to set you off." Reborn said.

Before Tsuna could protest further, he felt something slick enter him. When Tsuna turned his head, he could see Reborn using his fingers.

"This would be much easier if I had some lube." Reborn said as he removed his fingers and positioned Tsuna and himself in place, and before Tsuna could utter a word, Reborn entered him.

True to his word, Reborn was hitting places that was causing Tsuna to see stars and feel jolts up his spine.

Tsuna moaned when Reborn retreated, and he gasped when Reborn came back in, and since Tsuna had first arrived, Reborn had been keeping track of time, he had a little less than two minutes now, so Reborn quickened his pace, causing only moans to escape.

As soon they reached their limit, the release of their seeds came first, and then a puff of smoke. When Tsuna opened his eyes, he saw the younger Reborn staring at him.

"So, who were you having sex with?" Reborn said in a deadly tone.

Tsuna turned red and began to sputter, deciding not to say anything else, Tsuna pulled his pants up and ran out of the room.

-End-

Ryu- Well, hope this is to your liking.


	23. The Relax Method

Ryu- This one is for X-kloey-chan-X. Oh, you choose my OC, that's fine.

Dragon- What I'm doing it-

Ryu- Don't worry, you're topping this time, as far as I can see.

Dragon- Um, okay then.

**The Relax Method**

Tsuna cried out in frustration while doing his homework. Dragon looked over from the bed, apparently there was no place quiet, so he decided to visit Tsuna.

"Maybe you should relax." Dragon said.

"How can I relax, this is so frustrating!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hn, I know a way to relax." Dragon said.

"Really, ho-" Tsuna said before he was cut off by a kiss. Tsuna pulled away quickly." Wha-what are you doing!?" Tsuna shouted.

"I learned that having intimate sessions sooths the body, therefore relaxing it." Dragon said with a blank expression.

"Where did you learn that!?" Tsuna said.

"This book I _borrowed_ from Mukuro." Dragon said while taking said book from out of no where. The cover depicted two figures doing things a minor should not see.

"If it has anything to do with Mukuro, I'm not willing to try it." Tsuna said as he began backing away.

"If you don't try it, you won't know if it works." Dragon said, walking toward Tsuna, who finally reached the door, only to be grabbed by Dragon and flung onto his bed. He forgot that Dragon is half dragon.

Before Tsuna had time to scramble away, Dragon was on him in seconds, already pulling his clothes off. When Dragon got to his pants, Tsuna began protesting, to which Dragon silenced by kissing Tsuna deeply.

While kissing, Dragon yanked Tsuna's pants and boxers off with one tug, exposing Tsuna's length. All the while, Dragon's expression remained blank.

"Oh, you're already hard and I've only kissed you." Dragon said, eying Tsuna. "Well, lets move one shall we." Dragon said.

So Dragon moved to Tsuna's neck. He began sucking on the skin, but not hard enough to leave marks. Still, Tsuna moaned. Then Dragon began to move down, reaching the nipples.

He took one in his mouth and the other with his hand. Dragon nibbled and pinched Tsuna's nipples, causing said person to gasp and shudder. Then Tsuna found two fingers in his mouth, he looked up at Dragon.

"Well, lick them. You don't want it to hurt, do you." Dragon said. Seeing no way out, Tsuna did as he was told.

When his fingers were coated enough, Dragon inserted his fingers into Tsuna, getting a moan. Then Dragon flexed his fingers in Tsuna, a sudden gasp. All of the sudden, Tsuna no longer felt the slender fingers, but something much more.

Tsuna looked to see Dragon had undone his belt. Dragon had swiftly did it, and penetrated Tsuna using his length.

Tsuna gasped as Dragon began to move, in and out. Tsuna couldn't take it as the heat in his lower abdomen increased, until he released. Minutes later, Dragon released, and just as Tsuna was about to fall a sleep, he was kicked out of the bed.

"Well, go finish your homework." Dragon said. Tsuna sighed.

-End-

Ryu- Well, I hope this was enough.


	24. The Dragon of the Orchid

Ryu- This is for Hikari.... I fear going against your wishes, so you'll get your wish. Other than that, I have nothing else to say, but Dragon might have something to say.

Dragon- Why me!

Hikari- Because I think you're cool.

Dragon- Thanks, but still why?

Hikari- I like to torture the cool. (evil laugh)

Dragon and Ryu- ....

**The Dragon of the Orchid**

Dragon breathed in the crisp air of the night. There was a new moon, and you could slightly see the stars, a perfect night to sneak in to the Millefiore headquarters.

The mission was to get a much information as possible, and then get out without being noticed. Though it didn't matter, she was a hitman for hire, so it didn't matter if she got captured, which never happened, but could still happen.

Yes, Dragon was a chip away from being perfect, that chip being, he didn't like to be perfect. It made all the greedy mafia bosses more persistent at trying to get him to join their family.

But Vongola Tenth wasn't like that. Tsunayoshi respected his neutrality, which is why he accepted Vongola's mission. Dragon wasn't sure why Tsunayoshi wanted the information, but a hired hitman asks no questions.

So Dragon ran from tree to tree, sticking to the shadows. His dragon senses picked something up. Dragon hid behind a tree and saw a female member of Millefiore taking a stroll.

'Her mistake' Dragon thought as he knocked the female out cold, before she could even open her eyes after blinking.

Now, to always complete his missions, Dragon had to be able to do anything, disguise fit into that category, whether he had to wear female clothes or not.

So Dragon put on the clothing, and took out his storage box. Taking out two silicon pouches, a bra, and a robe.

The bra and pouches were for his chest, despite having a feminine like figure, men could not have realistic breasts unless either they were obese, or something else.

The robe was for the female. Hey, being a hitman does not always make you cold hearted. So Dragon hid the body and walked into the building, just like the clothing he was wearing, everything was white.

Dragon casually walked about, pretending as if he belonged there. While walking, Dragon was able to gain information. The most important information was plans of any attack, or deadly weapons. Dragon caught no glimpse of a deadly weapon or heard of any plans.

So seeing as there was nothing else of importance, Dragon began walking toward the exit, as he walked, he felt a presence, but decided to act ignorant.

When Dragon turned a corner, the person talked, and acting the part of a female, Dragon gave a yelp using a more feminine voice.

"What are you doing out this late." Dragon turned around and swore mentally. It was Millefiore's boss, Byakuran.

"Oh, you scared me. I was just going home, I forgot my..." Dragon took a second to think. "wedding band." Dragon said as he took out a ring, minus the stone. Truthfully, it wasn't done, Dragon had learned to make rings over time, they didn't last long, but they worked.

"Well be careful.." Byakuran said, Dragon took this cue to leave, but Byakuran wasn't finished talking. "And don't die from the cold, Dragon."

Dragon turned around too slowly as cold seized his body and he blacked out. Dragon awoke to humming, though he didn't think about that, all he could think about was the cold.

Though he was brought out of that when the humming stopped and a voice appeared at his ear. Dragon snapped his eyes open and saw that Byakuran was mere inches away.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was afraid you had died from the nitrogen I sprayed at you." Byakuran said. Dragon tried to jump and attack, but was held back by handcuffs. "You won't be attack anyone in your state." Byakuran said.

Dragon looked down, and had to do a double take. He was naked. He wasn't the only one, Byakuran was wearing a robe, and from the looks of things, he wasn't wearing anything under it.

"I had to take of your clothes or else you would have freezed to death." Byakuran said. Dragon stayed silent. "And I took my clothes off you warm you." Byakuran said as he slipped the robe off.

"Come anywhere near me and I'll castrate you." Dragon said.

"With what?" Byakuran asked.

"What do you think." Dragon said. This wiped the grin off of Byakuran's face. Sure it was disgusting, but it allowed needed time, and it was a blow to a man's pride.

Though the grin wasn't gone for long. "Then I'll stay away from your mouth, and work down here." Byakuran said as he grabbed Dragon's length, causing a groan to escape.

Dragon made to bite Byakuran, but he seemed to expect this and gagged Dragon with some sort of cloth. Then Byakuran moved his length to Dragon's entrance. Dragon made protesting noises, but Byakuran paid no heed and plunged in. Dragon made a sort of groaning noise when the pain hit him.

Byakuran chuckled, he could feel the walls tighten and and try to squeeze out the invader, to no avail. Byakuran then continued to thrust, Dragon tried to keep a emotionless face, but due to the cold, could not concentrate on that task, only the movements of Byakuran.

Then Byakuran 's length brushed up against a certain spot which caused Dragon to give a small moan, Byakuran noticed this and targeted that area. Soon Dragon began moaning non-stop, which was muffled by the gag.

Byakuran fixed that by removing it once Dragon was too caught up in the feelings. Byakuran could now hear Dragon clearly, but that didn't matter. They were nearing the edge, and with one last thrust, Dragon and Byakuran came.

Once Byakuran pulled out, he took out a syringe from his robe pocket and injected the contents into Dragon's neck.

"Sweet dreams." Byakuran said as Dragon's eye lids droop due to the effect of the drug, but before he fell unconscious, he uttered one word.

"How?" Dragon muttered.

"The orchid is picked up by the dragon." Byakuran said as Dragon finally succumbed to the drug, vaguely hearing the sentence.

The next morning, Dragon awoke to birds chirping, and black. Dragon blinked, and then realized it was a post it note over his eyes. It was black, but had white ink.

On it, it said...

_Sorry for leaving you like that, but I have work to do. So I did a couple of things. I put your clothes on and left money in your pocket._

And as the note said, there was money in Dragon's pocket. 'What does he think I am, a prostitute!?' Dragon thought, but then noticed more of the note.

_It's not for the sex, but as compensation. Maybe a sorry gift. Anyway, I don't accuse Vongola of anything._

_Your beloved, Byakuran._

Dragon's eye twitched as he burned the note.

Later Dragon was reporting to Tsuna.

"So what did you find out?" Tsuna asked.

"Byakuran likes to stalk me." Dragon said.

"What?!" Tsuna said.

"Forget what I said." Dragon said.

-End-

Ryu- Okay, this is a longer chapter.

Hikari- Yay!

Ryu- But most of the stuff doesn't really have anything to do with it. It's actually a sneak peek to an important scene of the sequel for Vongola Wolf Pack. That scene will appear there, but different. I put a lot of dummy scenes, so good luck to those who want the sequel. I will be releasing it soon.


	25. Romantic, Kora!

Ryu- This is for -xShiroi-chan. Oh, sorry, my folder was so full with the other oneshots I didn't notice. Sorry for the delay.

**Romantic, Kora!**

Due to some amazing miracle, Sawada had found a way to break the curse. Lal wasn't sure how, but she guessed it had something to do with his disappearance.

So, her life had returned to normal, well, normal as in what it had been like before the turning, sans Colonello being her student.

Oh, and another thing, it seemed that someone had convinced Colonello to get her heart, so after hearing a month of "Koras", she finally gave in and went on a date with Colonello.

The date was at a summer house that Colonello rented. The date went fine, that is until he started talking. It was kora this, kora that. Lal wasn't even sure why Colonello put it at the end of every sentence, but it still irritated her, so she moved to leave.

Colonello seemed to panic a little, as he moved to grab her. Lal still had her reflewes and moved, but Colonello also had his reflexes, so as a result, they both ended up on the floor, Colonello's face centimeters away from Lal's face.

Lal was going to yell at him for being an idiot, but he decided to do an unexpected thing, he kissed her. The kiss was nice, Lal had thought. Seeing as there was no refusal, Colonello kissed Lal again, and this time Lal participated.

Some how they had ended up in the bed room, without the clothes. Lal lay on the bed as Colonello hovered above her.

Then Colonello slid in slowly, causing Lal to groan a bit, sure she took bullets, but it still hurt. After some time, the pain subsided and it was smooth all the way through.

Lal let out small moans as Colonello thrust and caressed her, and soon she orgasmed, as Colonello had also reached his peek.

As Colonello collapsed next to Lal, he spoke. "Was that romantic enough, kora."

She replied by punching him in the shoulder.

-End-

Ryu- Yeah, I decided to try a shot with as little dialogue as possible.


	26. Baseball

Ryu- Okay, this is for anonymous. Quite and interesting pairing.

**Baseball**

Yamamoto hadn't thought things threw when Byakuran said he played well at baseball.

"I have a good baseball bat, and a good set of balls. I'm also very experienced. Wanna go?" Byakuran had said.

So Yamamoto had agreed, and Byakuran led him to a hotel. Of course this confused Yamamoto, and he voiced his confusion when they got to a room.

"Are you sure we're-" Yamamoto said before Byakuran kissed him. As they kissed, Byakuran led him to the bed, and some how, both their clothes were taken off. Then next thing Yamamoto knew, Byakuran was towering over him.

"This is my slide." Byakuran said as he entered Yamamoto, earning a groan, which turned into moans once Byakuran began moving quicker. As Byakuran thrust, he hit an area that caused a great reaction. "It seems I got a hit. Maybe I can go for a home run." Byakuran said as he began moving quicker.

All the while, while Byakuran had been playing below, he was playing above, by sucking and licking Yamamoto's nipples, getting moans, and also getting closer to the limit.

And soon, they did reach their limit, spilling their seed.

"A point for me." Byakuran said.

-End-

Ryu- Okay, this is all I could think of, and it was hard to keep a straight face while doing it, what with all the innuendos.


	27. Price on Anything

Ryu- This is for -xShiroi-chan. Quite a challenging pairing.

**Price on Anything**

It had all started when Viper had come back after the curse had been broken. The next thing that happened was that Viper and Squalo got into an argument on what Viper would be willing to do for money.

"Voooiiii! You will not be willing to do everything for money!" Squalo shouted.

"Yes I would." Viper said.

"Then how about sex!" Squalo said.

"Of course." Viper said.

"Then lets see." Squalo said as he smashed his lips against Viper's. Luckily they were all alone in Varia Headquarters when they took all their clothes off.

They were in the lounge room, so Viper was thrown onto the couch as Squalo was on top of him in seconds, and without warning, Squalo entered Viper and had begun thrusting. Viper merely groaned, but let out moans every now and then.

As Squalo thrusted, he began to roughly kiss Viper, but that didn't matter, they continued on, and soon they were reaching their limit. With one final thrust, they both came,and as Squalo pulled out, Viper spoke.

"That'll cost you quite a lot." Viper said.

-End-

Ryu- Well, it was all I could do.


	28. A New Game

Ryu- This is for X-kloey-chan-X. Hope it pleases you.

**A New Game**

It had been a very boring day. Gokudera couldn't be with his precious Tenth, because said person was out training. So that left Gokudera left with one person, Yamamoto, who had decided to visit Gokudera.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know. That's why I've been bored all day!" Gokudera shouted.

"Why don't we have sex." Yamamoto said.

"You can't just say that!... And no, lately it's gotten old due to repeated actions." Gokudera said. Truthfully, Gokudera and Yamamoto had been dating without Tsuna noticing, so the matter of sex was nothing.

"I have an idea....." Yamamoto said.

Later, Gokudera was wondering how he was convinced into doing this. He was currently tied up, thanks to the help of Yamamoto, and he was also naked, also thanks to the help of Yamamoto.

"One more thing, and we're done." Yamamoto said as he tied a blindfold around Gokudera's eyes.

"How is this going to change this!?" Gokudera shouted.

"Like this." Yamamoto said as he kissed Gokudera. As he did that, his hands roamed freely. One hand went to Gokudera's nipples, while the other went to Gokudera's length. Since Gokudera could not see anything, this caught him by surprise.

As time progressed, Gokudera's length oozed out pre-cum, which Yamamoto coated his fingers in and then slid his fingers into Gokudera's entrance, earning a gasp, but Yamamoto got a bigger reaction when Yamamoto replaced his fingers with something else.

Gokudera groaned at first, but then he started moaning when Yamamoto picked up the pace. Soon, and quick, the two males reached their maximum and released.

"Next time we should do another position." Yamamoto said.

-End-

Ryu- Well, since I've only ever seen mild bondage, this is as far as I could get.

Also, since I'm about to post a new fiction, the update schedule might change for this fiction.


	29. The Best Ice Cream

Ryu- This one is for X-kloey-chan-X. The ice cream probably won't help.

**The Best Ice cream**

Irie sighed, when they got to the hotel, Byakuran stated he was hungry, so he let Byakuran order their dinner. What he didn't expect, no, should have expected was Byakuran ordering just ice cream.

"Byakuran-san, you shouldn't eat so many sweets." Irie said.

"But they're great. Don't you think so?" Byakuran said.

"Well-" Irie said before Byakuran shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Once the ice cream had gone done, Irie continued. "It's good."

"I know a better ice cream." Byakuran said.

"And what would-" Irie said before Byakuran suddenly kissed him.

Irie moaned into the kiss. Byakuran took this chance to slide his tongue in, tasting every bit of Irie. While they had kissed, Byakuran had lead Irie to the bed. When they broke apart, Irie was going to protest, but Byakuran silenced him by kissing.

As they kissed, Byakuran began removing articles of clothing from Irie, until he was fully nude. They pulled apart and Byakuran pushed Irie down onto the bed. Irie didn't notice this, nor did he notice Byakuran taking out a vial and opening it. What Irie did notice was two fingers being inserted into him.

"Ngh..." Irie said as Byakuran moved his fingers in and out while stretching Irie. The feeling was foreign, but nice, then it suddenly disappeared. Irie looked up to see Byakuran undo his belt and pull out his length. Irie blushed.

Then Byakuran poured the remaining substance of the vial onto his length, and then position it at Irie's entrance. Byakuran made eye contact and then slid in, causing Irie to gasp, and grip the bed sheets.

Byakuran distracted Irie from the pain by touching certain sensitive areas. Irie moaned at the treatment, his moans became louder when he got used to the pain and when Byakuran started moving quicker.

"Ah...ngh ha." Irie panted as Byakuran began moving quicker. With a kiss and thrust, Irie came. A few minutes after, Byakuran spilled his seed in Irie.

"You taste much better than ice cream." Byakuran said before he kissed Irie.

-End-

Ryu- Well, here it is.


	30. The Silent Maidens

Ryu- This is for -xShiroi-chan. Yes a new fiction. I waited too long for it. Anyway, about the request, since this is kinda my first time writing a Yuri, much less a Yuri!lemon, this might seem, I don't know, suckish.

**The Silent Maidens**

Chrome was charged with looking after Uni, the reason, was because Byakuran had brought her along. Vongola and Millefiore were having a meeting about a treaty, Uni was not needed, so Vongola had to keep an eye on her, even if Uni didn't seem bad. Vongola had just wanted to make sure there was no double crossing.

So Chrome and Uni were in the guest room Vongola had let Uni stay in. They were currently sitting in silence. As they sat, Chrome observed Uni.

'She looks cute, and her lips look soft.' Chrome thought, and before Chrome knew it, she lightly kissed Uni on the lips. "Oh um" Chrome started to say, but surprisingly, Uni kissed her back.

The third kiss lasted longer than the first two. As they kissed passionately, they had begun removing clothing. Soon they were both nude and on the bed.

Chrome inserted her fingers into Uni's entrance, getting a gasp. Chrome slowly slid her fingers in and out while kissing. Uni brought her knee to Chrome's lower region and had begun moving it. Soon they reached their orgasm and were basking in it's after affects.

-End-

Ryu- Well, hope it's good.


	31. Blizzards Happen With Clouds

Ryu- This is for xXBlizzardCloudXx, with the usage of her OC. I'm guessing her first name is Memori and her last name is Sakashi. Correct me if I'm wrong.

And because it's basically the same pairing but different time, I can do both.

**Blizzards happen with Clouds**

Memori had just been walking home from her job when she bumped into a certain cloud guardian. Bumped as in both unexpectedly meeting, and literally bump into.

"Watch where you're going." Memori said.

It was true Hibari hadn't been paying attention due to thinking about someone, but that doesn't mean he wasn't irritated by the sentence. Actually, he was always irritated by said girl, but she always avoided his bitings. This time things were going to be different.

Just as Memori was about to walk away, Hibari grabbed her wrist. "You're coming with me." Hibari said.

Memori slapped his hand away. "I don't think so." Memori said as she walked away, and just as she got five feet away, she felt herself being lifted up. "Put me down." Memori said.

"You're going to receive your bitings." Hibari said as he walked toward his house. Everyone could see Memori struggling, but they did not want to gain the wrath of Hibari.

When they got to Hibari's house, Hibari immediately went to his room and threw Memori onto his futon. Memori decided it was time to use her guns, but Hibari was quick in disarming her and pinning her wrists above her head.

Before Memori could utter a word, Hibari forced a kiss on her. When they broke apart, Memori was too shock (though she didn't show it), Hibari begun ripping off her skirt and panties, revealing her private area.

Memori got out of her shock too slowly as Hibari undid his belt and plunged into Memori, gaining a pained groan. Hibari did not stop there, he began thrusting, not stopping whether Memori liked it or not, and soon they reached their peak.

Even though it was painful, her body was still stimulated, causing Memori to orgasm. Hibari pulled out before he released his seed. Memori glared at Hibari.

TYL

Memori hurried through the halls of the Foundation. She had recently come back from her mission, and she just wanted to relax, and through her hurry, she caused Kusakabe some pain.

"Ow!" Kusakabe shouted.

"Sorry, I didn't see you or your foot." Memori said as she continued on.

Once she reached the door to Hibari's office, she composed herself and knocked, getting a "Enter" from the other side.

"I've come back from my mission and have the box." Memori said as she reached into one of her inner pockets, accidentally pulling out her vibrator, but concealing it so it could not be seen. She had it because, hey, she needed to release some stress. "Um, not this." Memori said as she tried to put it back into her pocket.

But Hibari was quick, and he grabbed her wrist. Then he took the vibrator into his hands. "What's this?" Hibari said as he held it up.

"It's just something to relieve stress." Memori said as she reached for it, only to watch it get thrown into the trash.

"I can do much better than a toy." Hibari said as he pulled Memori down and kissed her.

As they kissed, Hibari began unbuttoning Memori's blouse. He then took it off once they broke apart and when to her pants. Memori lifted her legs to allow Hibari to remove her plants, plus her panties.

Then Hibari, pulled down his pants, revealing his length. Hibari position himself and Memori and then entered. Memori gave soft moans as Hibari thrusted. Memori wrapped her arms around Hibari's neck to gain more feeling.

Soon minuted passed and Memori was already moaning loudly. Then one final thrust and Memori orgasmed. Hibari then spilled his seed inside Memori. Once the orgasm was over, Memroi went to put her clothes on.

"What's the rush?" Hibari said as he put his pants back on.

"The rush is that I need a birth control. Sure you're better than the vibrator, but you can cause pregnancy." Memori said as she got her blouse on.

"Then next time bring birth control pills or condoms." Hibari said. Memori blushed.

-End-

Ryu- Well, I hope you liked that.


	32. Blades Galore

Ryu- This is for X-kloey-chan-X.

**Blades Galore**

It had ended up like this. Squalo and Bel were on a mission together, and had finished it. When they got back to the hotel, a fight ensued. Knives flew threw the air and a sword whipped around.

The fight had some how moved to their room, much to the relief of the mafia related hotel staff. Though there was still damage. The walls took most of the damage, the art broken, and the Varia's clothing was shredded.

So the two had decided to stop to change into a new pair of clothing, but when Squalo had taken off the shreds, Bel noticed something.

"Shishishi. Your skin is really smooth." Bel said as he felt around.

"Hey, stop that. It feels creepy." Squalo said.

"Oh, so the peasant can be creeped out. I wonder if there are other things." Bel said as he began to walk toward Squalo.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen." Squalo said.

But it did happen, the next thing Squalo knew was that he was laying naked on the bed with a naked Bel hovering over him.

"Shishishi. Let's see what else there is." Bel said as he entered Squalo, causing a rough groan to come out. "That was a nice sound, lets hear more." Bel said as he thrust more, causing blood spill, but because the blood was there, it made things more pleasant, causing Squalo to feel the pleasure.

So Squalo moaned as Bel moved in and out of him, and on the final thurst, Squalo gave a short gasp.

"Shishishi. That was quite a surprised." Bel said. Squalo just glared.

-End-

Ryu- That was all I could think of.


	33. Bombs or Books

Ryu- This is for The 14. I'm going to guess your OC is male judging by the name.

**Bombs or Books**

Gokudera was currently in a depression, well, his normal sort of depression. He didn't know where his Tenth was, so this made him sad.

This is what Matsuo inferred from his past knowledge and by just looking at Gokudera.

"Why don't you just forget about Vongola-dono for now." Matsuo said.

"How can I forget about Tenth!" Gokudera said as he began banging his head against the wall.

"You lose braincells by doing that." Matsuo said. Gokudera didn't seem to hear. "How about you do an activity." Matsuo said, this stopped Gokudera.

"How does that help?" Gokudera said.

"Well, when a person does an activity, they need to use their mind, therefore they can't be able to think about another thing." Matsuo said.

"I still will think about Tenth." Gokudera said.

"Hm, maybe it needs to require great concentration." Matsuo said.

"What would require great-" Gokudera said before he was cut off by a kiss. Gokudera moved back quickly. "What the hell was that for!" Gokudera shouted.

"The kiss is what starts off sex. Sex requires great concentration because the Seme needs to find certain areas to give the best pleasure. The Uke also needs concentration, such as trying to keep the pleasure for as long as possible." Matsuo said.

"No way am I doing that." Gokudera said.

"They say people are afraid of new things." Matsuo said as he closed in.

Gokudera had no chance as Matsuo used his superior knowledge and restrained Gokudera. Then Matsuo proceeded in stripping both himself and Gokudera. After stripping, Matsuo positioned himself and took out a bottle of hand lotion.

"Why do you have lotion?!" Gokudera shouted.

"The hands tell a lot about a person, so I always keep my hands smooth. Lotion can act as a good lubricant." Matsuo said as he pour some of the lotion onto his hand and spread it onto his length. "Oh, and before I forget." Matsuo said as he inserted two fingers into Gokudera, after using two fingers, he moved to three and was done.

Then Matsuo entered Gokudera, earning a low moan. When Matsuo began increasing his pace, he began earning more moans, which got louder and louder until they reached their limit, spilling their seed.

"So, did you even think once about Vongola-dono?" Matsuo said, Gokudera stayed silent.


	34. Because of the Thunder and Storm

Ryu- This one is for xXBlizzardCloudXx. (Looks at reviews and then faints)

Dragon- Ryu can only take one request per update. If the only difference is time, then that's fine, but if the difference is pairings or scenarios, then Ryu will choose the first that comes.

**Because of the Thunder and Storm**

Memori was surprised when she found Hibari on her door step during a rainstorm.

"Why are you here?" Memori asked.

It had happened like this. Lambo had followed Hibari home, and when Lambo didn't return home, Tsuna had asked Gokudera to find Lambo. Of course Gokudera found Lambo, but Lambo caused Gokudera to get angry, so said person used his bombs. The result was a wrecked house.

So Memori allowed Hibari in her house, but as time passed, the storm got worse, and lightning begun to appear. Suddenly the lights went out.

Memori didn't complain, she expected this and got out candles. As she and Hibari sat in silence, it got colder and colder until Memori sneezed. Since there was no electricity, there was no heat. So Hibari decided it was best to go to sleep.

There was only one problem. "I am not sleeping with you." Memori said.

"Too bad. I don't either, but since you only have one futon, then there's no choice." Hibari said as he got in the futon. Memori sighed and got in as well. As minutes passed, Memori began feeling warm, and she liked it, so she snuggled in closer, causing her to brush up against Hibari and thus waking him up.

"What are you doing." Hibari said in a deadly tone.

"It was warm, so I wanted more of it." Memori said.

The sentence irked Hibari. "Oh, so you want more warmth, then I'll give you some." Hibari said as he kissed Memori.

The kiss was warm, so Memori accepted. So when they broke apart, they striped to get more of each other's warmth.

Hibari positioned himself above Memori and slowly slid in and Memori moaned. As Hibari thrust, he began kissing Memori in sensitive areas like the neck or nipples, and soon the limit was being reached. Hibari pulled out and spilled his warm semen on Memori's stomach as she orgasmed.

-End-

Ryu- (wakes up.) Okay, I hope this was good.


	35. The Princess' Flower

Ryu- this is for -xShiroi-chan. Happy B-day. I'm glad you liked my oneshots, well maybe not the OC one, but that fine. And about the 10051, I was going to do that, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It seemed too erotic and kinky, but maybe next time.

Anyway, this is going to be an AU shot. Why, because it doesn't seem possible to get a pleasant scene if I do it the KHR time line.

**The Princess' Flower**

Byakuran sighed as he watched his love pick up the flower he left for her. He simply adored her, but wasn't sure if things would go right.

So one day, instead of a flower, Byakuran left a letter instead of a flower and waited in a hotel room, waiting. Just when the clock struck twelve, he was about ready to give up when there was a knock on the door. Byakuran opened it to see his love.

"I thought it over, and I accept, I hope I didn't worry you." Uni said.

"No that's alright." Byakuran said as he lead her inside and closed the door. Then he brought her over to the bed, and did what he always wanted. He kissed Uni.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, but seemed like hours, and as quick as the kiss, they both stripped and Byakuran entered Uni.

She whimpered at the pain, but Byakuran distracted her with a kiss. Soon the pain went away as if it never existed and moans followed.

Byakuran thrusted, and closer and nearer, they were reaching the edge. As they neared the maximum, Byakuran's hands played with Uni's nipples, increasing the feeling, and soon the maximum was cleared.

Byakuran came into Uni as she orgasmed.

-End-

Ryu- Well, I tried my best.


	36. The Sky is There

Ryu- This is for X-kloey-chan-X. I'm assuming they're both TYL.

**The Sky is There**

Hibari had been afraid, yes, afraid, when he had learned that Tsuna was dead in the future, but he didn't show it. He cared for Tsuna, but he had a certain way to show it.

When the time, that Tsuna had died, had been nearing, Hibari kept full guard up, but just as quick as time came, quick was it to go, but that didn't mean that Tsuna wasn't going to die, so he kept his guard up.

All the while, it seemed Tsuna had noticed. So one day Tsuna called Hibari into his office.

"Hibari, what has gotten into you." Yes, Tsuna had some how dropped the honorific during the past years. Hibari stayed silent. "You seem to be working yourself to do, why... Hibari!" Tsuna shouted.

This seemed to be the last straw as Hibari slammed his fists on the desk, then grabbing Tsuna's shirt and pulling him down and planting a firm kiss. When they broke apart, Hibari made eye contact.

"I love you." Hibari said, and before Tsuna could utter a word, Hibari lifted Tsuna and threw him onto the couch that was near the desk and tugged Tsuna's pants off. Hibari licked his fingers and inserted them in, causing Tsuna to gasp at the sudden intrusion.

When Hibari thought Tsuna was ready enough, he unbuckled his belt and pulled his length out. Then Hibari entered Tsuna, earning a moan. As Hibari thrust, he pumped Tsuna's length, earning louder moans.

Tsuna, lost in the feelings, wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck. Hibari allowed Tsuna to kiss him. During the whole thing, the pressure was building up, and the two could no longer hold it in.

Hibari came into Tsuna and Tsuna came into Hibari's hand. Hibari changed their position. Tsuna was now in Hibari's lap and Hibari embraced him. Tsuna looked at Hibari. "I love you too." Tsuna said.

-End-

Ryu- Well, I hope this is to your liking.


	37. The Stronger Loyalty

Ryu- This is for Blood Autumn. Gee, your second review sounded like a complaint, if it wasn't, I'm sorry to assume. I really can't make long, detailed lemons, mainly, because it would take much too long and put too much strain on me.

**The Stronger Loyalty**

It had all started out like this. You get a train, an accident, and two loyal subordinates of different bosses.

Squalo and Gokudera were coming back home from a mission in the dead of the night. Reason was, because their get away car had been destroyed in the cross fire, so they took a train, but they didn't expect an accident occur on the tracks, so now they had to wait.

"Vooooiiii! What's taking them so long!" Squalo shouted.

"They're probably working as fast as they can." Gokudera said.

"Well the boss should get faster, harder working people." Squalo said.

"Says the person who only grew his hair as a show of loyalty." Gokudera mumbled.

"What was that. I'll have you know my strength makes up for anything else. Unlike you who is easily defeated." Squalo said.

"What, I am strong!" Gokudera shouted.

"Then let's see. Let's have a strip match. The person to be stripped naked loses." Squalo said.

"What kind of competition is that!" Gokudera shouted.

"The one that will be a blow to your pride!" Squalo said as he lunged, successfully pinning Gokudera to the ground. As Gokudera was pinned, Squalo removed Gokudera's pants.

Gokudera freed himself by suddenly standing up and knocking Squalo off, and taking the chance to removed Squalo's jacket. This proceeded until Gokudera had only his boxers on, and Squalo had on his shirt and boxers.

The two charged at each other, and Squalo easily over powered Gokudera. Squalo took the winning move by removing Gokudera boxers, revealing said person's private area.

"Ha! I win." Squalo said. Gokudera just grumbled. "But there is another way." Squalo said, Gokudera looked up. Squalo suddenly jumped on Gokudera, knocking Gokudera on his back. "If you can get me off before you come, you win." Squalo said as he pulled his length out.

"You wouldn't dare." Gokudera said.

Squalo dared by entering without warning. Gokudera groaned at the pain and tried to knock Squalo away with his hands, but Squalo saw this and pinned Gokudera's hands above said person's head.

So Gokudera squirmed but couldn't break free. Seeing that Gokudera wasn't going to come soon enough, Squalo upped the anti by biting and sucking on certain areas. Squalo started with the nipples, causing Gokudera to moan.

Then Squalo moved to Gokudera's neck, drawing blood, which added to the blood coming out of Gokudera's rear. Then Squalo moved up to Gokudera's ear. First he pulled at it, then sucked. Finally, Squalo bit down, which seemed to be the final thing.

Gokudera came and Squalo soon followed after. "Two loses in one night." Squalo said.

-End-

Ryu-The hardest part is always coming up with new scenarios.


	38. Light Rainfall

Ryu- This is for The 49.

As for the debate on the OC's gender, I'll go with the requester. Even if the gender is wrong, I follow only the requester's information. Even if there's still disagreement, think of it as a GenderBender.

**Light Rainfall**

It had been a nice day, so Yamamoto had decided to take a jog. So as he jogged, he ran into Akimoto. Yes, he ran into Akimoto.

"Oh sorry, I was jogging and I saw these birds. They were-oh look, more birds-so pretty." Akimoto said.

"Well, since we were doing the same thing, let's jog together." Yamamoto said. Though before they could take one step, rain clouds appeared and it started raining. "It's not heavy, so we can still-" Yamamoto said before thunder interrupted and the rain got heavier. "Let's go to my place." Yamamoto said.

So they went to Yamamoto's house. Because their clothes were wet, they had to take them off. Akimoto then blurted something out.

"You look hot." Akimoto said, silence ensued, then Akimoto blurted another out. "Let's have sex!" Akimoto said and before Yamamoto could respond, Akimoto kissed him.

The kiss had been good, so Yamamoto did not pull back. This allowed Akimoto to go further. Akimoto moved his hands down Yamamoto's boxers, pulling said person's length out, and then proceeding to pump it.

Pre-cum began to ooze out, Akimoto used this to his advantage by coating his length. With that being done, Akimoto positioned himself and entered. As he thrust, he placed butterfly kisses all over Yamamoto's chests, adding to the pleasure from the thrusting.

Then, more minutes passed and the two finally reached their limits, spilling their semen.

-End-

Ryu- Well, I couldn't really think of a good scenario. The personality was really rough.


	39. The Next Genius

Ryu- This is for -xShiroi-chan. Wow, never thought that would happen, oh, and do to me never bothering to pay attention to the most obvious details, I'm assuming Shana is a girl. Yes, I said assume, lately my brain isn't working right.

**The Next Genius**

Today was the day Shana had to take the test to be accepted into the Varia. All she had to do was prove her strength.

"Voooiii! Alright, prove yourself. Though we all know the result!" Squalo shouted.

This remark made Shana a little, no scratch that, a lot angry, so she grabbed the nearest object and hit Squalo, knocking him out. The surprising thing was that is was a couch cushion.

"That was amazing. You pass honey." Lussuria said.

"She must have great skill." Levi said.

"Or great luck." Fran said.

Bel just stayed quiet, but he was smiling quite eerily. Later, Shana had changed into her uniform and went to her room, She was surprised at who was there.

"What brings you to my room?" Shana asked.

"Shishishi. I just wanted to get to know you better." Bel said.

"And how will you do that?" Shana said.

"Like this." Bel said as he walked over to Shana and kissed her. The kiss was deep and long, but it was good. Then when they broke apart, Bel carried her over to the bed and then began to remove clothing.

Soon the two were nude, and Bel was hovering over Shana, then he penetrated. Earning a gasp and groan, Bel didn't like those noises, so he kissed Shana deeply again.

When they broke apart, Bel spoke. "I like you. Your hair is like blood, and I like blood." Bel said.

Though Shana didn't really care, as the movements of Bel moving in and out of her seemed to hypnotize her. Then before they knew it, both sides reached their maximum. Shana gave a long moan and Bel came onto Shana's stomach.

-End-

Ryu- Well, this was a tough thing to do.

And now a note to all readers. I was going to post the first chapter of the sequel to VWP, but the posts of this fiction kind of got mixed up with the chapter. So I'll put this fiction on haitus and hopefully I can get back to a normal fiction update.


	40. The Perfect Robot

Ryu- Hey readers, it occurred to me that since I have my other fiction sorted out, I can go back to this, though I won't update too often. Anyway, this idea started with me reading those manual guide shots and saying "Hm, maybe I should do one." I shouldn't have said it when I was in the same room as Hikari. He twisted it into what we have here.

**The Perfect Robot**

It started when Irie was lonely and watching TV. Suddenly, a commercial came on, stating they have the best human like robots. Stating he had nothing to lose, Irie called right away. When the package arrived, there was a manual that came along with it.

The introduction told how to get the item out without doing much. All of the methods were saying certain phrases. The first had been too long, the second was in another language, the third, Irie saw no problem with it.

"Em teg emoc." Irie said.

At first nothing happened, then suddenly the box fell apart and Irie was tackled, er, hugged. Since Irie didn't know much about the robot called "Byakuran", Irie decided to read the manual, which actually took longer than Irie thought, mainly because Byakuran kept interrupting.

"Put the book down and lets do something." Byakuran said.

"Not now." Irie said. Soon it was evening, and the phone suddenly rang. "Could you get it, I'm still reading." Irie said.

So Byakuran went and picked up the phone, on it was the company who sent Byakuran to Irie.

"Ah good evening Irie-san, it seems the Byakuran-bots have a malfunctions in them, please send it back, and we''l refund your money."

Byakuran said nothing and hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Irie said as he closed the book, apparently done.

"Just a wrong number." Byakuran said. "Anyway, are you done?" Byakuran asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to shower, and then sleep." Irie said as he went to do said things, but what he didn't know was that Byakuran had begun smirking when Irie turned his back toward Byakuran.

When Irie had finished his shower, the phone rang again. Irie wrapped a towel around his waist and picked it up this time. The voice sounded panicked.

"Irie-san, hurry and get away from the Byakuran-bot!"

"Eh, why?" Irie asked.

"Because it will ra-" Was all Irie heard before a hand smashed the phone. Irie looked up and saw Byakuran, fully nude.

"I'm tired of waiting." Byakuran said as he gave a smile that Irie didn't like.

Deciding to run, a second too late as Irie was grabbed and then dragged toward his bedroom. The human like robot tossed Irie onto his bed, and before Irie could get away, tentacle like things appeared.

They wrapped around Irie's abdomen, arms, and legs, restraining him. Irie turned his head to see they were coming from beneath Byakuran-bot's skin.

"Y-you can't do this!" Irie said.

"Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle." Byakuran said as he stepped closer.

Before Irie could say anything, a tentacle wrapped around Irie's neck and found it's way into his mouth, cutting him off.

Seeing Irie in this state, Byakuran decided to go forward. More tentacles appeared and darted toward Irie's lower regions. One wrapped around Irie's length, rhythmically squeezing and pumping, while another went to Irie's nipples.

Irie moaned at all the feelings, unfortunately, because he was distracted by all the feelings, he didn't notice the rest of the tentacles, until they hit their target.

Irie gave a scream, which was muffled by the tentacle, when the remaining tentacles all entered him. Irie then began to moan uncontrollably as the tentacles began moving quicker. The tentacle at his length began squeezing and moving quicker.

The tentacle in Irie's mouth began thrusting in and out. The tentacle at his nipples suddenly had a mouth which began to suck.

Then there were the remaining tentacles. Some went deep in, hitting a certain spot that sent Irie even more out of control. Some merely prodded at Irie's entrance, and some just entered halfway in.

This all ended when Irie reached his limit and climaxed. The tentacles retreated and Irie fell into Byakuran's arms. Before Irie fell asleep, Byakuran gave a deep kiss, and spoke some words when they broke apart.

"Good night, and I hope we get to do this tomorrow." Byakuran said.

-End-

Ryu- Okay, mostly was not my idea. Hikari got the "inspiration" when we were re-watching the episode where Chrome was fighting Mammon. He so ruined the manual, though I might do it later.


	41. TYL Tsuna

Ryu- Kay, here's another update, you'll just have to assume whose request I'm doing.

**TYL Tsuna**

Hibari was irritated. Ever since returning from the so called future, he wasn't able to glimpse the future Tsuna's face, only part of it.

All the time someone would get in the way, some random object would fall, or the light would be too bright. Then, when Hibari finally thought he had the chance, he was sent back.

You'd think the Hibari Kyoya would not be irked, but he was. Mainly, because he did have affections for Tsuna, and he'd very much like to see the face of Tsuna.

So, Hibari decided he would memorize every bit of this Tsuna's face and it's expressions, and to do that, he would need something that would cause most of those expressions.

Hibari smirked, he knew what to do. So the first thing that happened, was Tsuna being called into the reception room.

Everything went fine from there on. Hibari saw the terrified expression, and when Hibari began to execute his plan, he saw panic, and then confusion.

When Hibari revealed Tsuna's hard length, he saw embarrassment, and from then on, he noted every expression in his mind.

Hibari removed Tsuna's pants and boxers, and had Tsuna on his back. Before Tsuna could say anything, he found two fingers in his mouth. Hibari told him to suck, so he did, and when Hibari found them thoroughly coated in saliva, he inserted them into Tsuna, who gasped.

Tsuna began to mewl as the pain went away, so Hibari took this as he cue to move on.

Tsuna stopped mewling when the sensations went away and he heard a zipping sound, before he could look, something large entered him.

Tsuna began to moan and Hibari moved in and out, and when Hibari hit a certain spot, Tsuna was in ecstasy.

Even more thrusting and moans, soon the two climaxed.

Hibari smirked as he exited Tsuna. He did memorize Tsuna's face, but having more time to memorize wouldn't be bad.

-End-

Ryu- This idea came from reading the recent chapter. I was so happy, and frustrated that TYL!Tsuna's whole face was not shown. Oh well, it builds the suspense.


	42. Fated Heat

Ryu- Okay, here's a chapter for someone that you have to guess.

**Fated Heat**

Gokudera had no idea what had happened. As he was yelling at Yamamoto, the elevator had shut down, so now they were stranded until someone went to fix the elevator, or something else.

Though they had oxygen, there was no air conditioner, so it was becoming extremely hot that they were starting to sweat.

Then Yamamoto made a comment. "You look hot when you're sweating."

"Baseball freak. You can't say something like that so casually!" Gokudera shouted.

"But it's true." Yamamoto said as he begun to move closer to Gokudera.

"Hey, don't come any closer, I'm warning y-" Gokudera said before Yamamoto closed in and kissed Gokudera.

"It's getting really hot in here, lets take our clothes off." Yamamoto said as clothes were being removed.

Soon the two were nude and Yamamoto was preparing Gokudera, gaining moans while doing it. When Yamamoto saw that Gokudera was prepared enough, he entered. First there were groans, and then those groans turned into moans.

As Yamamoto thrust, he also began pumping Gokudera's length. All the while leaving butterfly kisses on Gokudera's collar bone.

Soon the two were at their height and climaxed. There was silence, which was broken by Yamamoto.

"Don't they have cameras in elevators?"

"Baseball freak!"

"Well at least we're in Vongola HQ."

-End-

Ryu- Well, all I could come up with.


	43. Comparing Stamina

Ryu- Another update, and another assumption.

**Comparing Stamina**

It was ten years later, and Colonello and Ryohei had decided to go for a drinking contest. Of course drinking to excess is not good, so the two had become very drunk.

Some rival mafia members thought this would be their chance to take them out, that was their downfall. Ryohei and Colonello had taken them out without breaking a sweat, which brought a certain question to light, who had more stamina.

So the two got a hotel room. First had been the struggle for the top, which Colonello had won. Then was the stamina comparison.

Both males considered lubrication as cheating, so Colonello entered and then begun to thrust. While thrusting, each side tried their best at staying awake while also trying to tire the other out.

In the end, both sides climaxed and were tired out.

-End-

Ryu- Okay, I really couldn't figure out what to do I don't see to many of these pairings.


	44. Me oh My

Ryu- Okay, do to the insistent nagging of Hikari, I am doing an extra chapter.

Hikari- Yeah.

Ryu- So, what do you want?-And it better not be a pairing of 100Dragon or 10051.

Hikari- Fine it's...

Ryu- Go on...

Hikari- A threesome of Byakuran, Irie, and Dragon.

Ryu- .... How did I not see this.

**Me oh My**

It was a busy day, and Byakuran was no where to be found, so Irie had to go look for him. Irie had looked everywhere, from Byakuran's usual place to the not so usual place.

Finally Irie gave up, but as he passed by one of the mansion's guest bedrooms, he heard noises, and already frustrated by the fruitless search, Irie barged in, to see Byakuran and Dragon beginning to make out.

"Oh, uh, sorry to interrupt." Irie said as he tried to leave, note the word "try".

Before Irie had the chance to leave, two hands grabbed Irie and threw him onto the bed.

"Don't leave. Since you're here" Byakuran started.

"You might as well join in." Dragon finished.

Soon Irie found himself naked, along with Byakuran and Dragon, in a awkward position. Somehow he had ended up in the middle.

"Why am I in the middle?" Irie asked.

"What, just because most girls are on the bottom doesn't mean I'm going to be." Dragon said.

"Then why are you behind me?" Irie said.

"I was just finishing the last of this wine." Dragon said as she licked the neck of the bottle.

"Wait, you aren't going to-" Irie said before the neck was inserted into him. Before Irie could say anything, he found Byakuran's length in his mouth.

"Just enjoy it." Byakuran said as he stroked Irie's hair.

So Irie obeyed. He sucked on Byakuran's length, while Dragon moved the bottle in and out, which was becoming enjoyable, but it didn't really stay like this for long.

Suddenly Irie found himself on his back, with his head under Dragon's entrance, while Byakuran had discarded of the bottle and was in him.

"What are you doing?" Dragon asked.

"You weren't getting any pleasure, so I changed things." Byakuran said. Before Dragon could protest, Byakuran ordered Irie to start licking, which he listened without much thought.

Soon all three were moaning to a certain degree, and then came in the following order. Irie, and then Byakuran and Dragon.

"Wasn't that great." Byakuran said.

-End-

Ryu- If you're wondering why Hikari favors 10051, he recently bought a doujinshi of that pairing, as with 100Dragon, he sees Dragon as me, and the explanation is explained.

Hikari- Why was Dragon not in the middle?

Ryu- Not all girls are bottoms.

Hikari- Yeah right, you wouldn't be able to top me-ah! (is grabbed by arm and flipped)

Ryu- (is sitting on Hikari) You were saying.

Hikari- Don't mention this to any of my friends.


	45. Girl, or Boy

Ryu- Hello, here's the next update, featuring Bel and Fran. I assume Fran is wanted a boy, if not, oh well. The idea of this scenario comes from reading either a doujinshi, or something else, I wasn't sure what it was.

**Girl, or Boy**

Fran and Bel had been assigned a post outside their current target, and as time passed, Fran noticed that Bel kept staring at him.

"What is it Bel-senpai?" Fran said.

"I'm just wondering..." Bel said.

"Wondering what? Fran said, and he was responded by a hand on his chest that began squeezing. "W-what are you doing?" Fran said.

"I'm trying to feel for something." Bel said, and before Fran could respond, Bel interrupted. "Hm, I can't feel anything with all that cloth, I guess I'll have to check further." Bel said.

Again, before Fran had any chance of speaking, Bel "pounced" on Fran and began removing, soon leaving Fran completely nude.

"Hm, male, but I wonder if you scream like a girl." Bel said.

"S-senpai, I don't think you sh-" Fran said before Bel entered him.

Fran tried to hold back his scream as the pain hit, but couldn't. Though it had sounded more like a moan.

"Hm, I didn't get to hear a scream, I guess I have to try harder." Bel said as he thrusted faster, getting moans instead, though Bel didn't care any more, the feelings he felt were good, and soon they came.

As they rested, they heard some bushes moving, saw a person who saw them, and then said person screamed and ran.

"Squalo we found our target, and it seems like he's homophobic." Bel said.

-End-

Ryu- Well, I hope it was good, and I couldn't help but put the last line in.


	46. The Sun and the Stronger Mist

Ryu- Okay, yet again, starts with me, ends with Hikari. As it is known, I like to speak my thoughts sometimes, and what I said Hikari used.

Hikari- Ryu said "Gee, Shouichi sure is involved with dangerous people of Millefiore, I wonder what about Vongola." So I thought 'Hm, who is dangerous. There are a couple, but one seems more likely'

Ryu- Yeah, any way, in response to -xShiroi-chan, no, we would not be good together. Mainly because he considers us brother and sister, and the mention of a intimate relationship sends him yelling "Incest!".

Hikari- But it's true.

Ryu- We're not siblings! Anyway, don't say he's cool. _It makes his head fatter._

Hikari- What?

Ryu- Nothing.

**The Sun and the Stronger Mist**

Irie sighed. He was working in his office at Vongola headquarters. Yes, that's right, Vongola HQ. Irie was relieved now that their future was saved.

As he worked, there was suddenly a chill in the air, and then a eerie laugh.

"Kufufufu." It was Mukuro, who Irie choose not to pay attention to.

Being involved with Byakuran made him know what to do. Mukuro and him were alike, unfortunately, Mukuro and Byakuran were not exactly a like.

Mukuro did not like to be ignored, so he did one thing that got Irie's attention.

Irie soon found vines wrapping around him, and restraining him to the rolling chair, and then Irie felt said chair being pulled away from the desk. Then Mukuro stepped into his line of vision.

"I don't like to be ignored. So I'll teach you a lesson." Mukuro said, and proceeded to remove Irie's clothes.

Irie struggled, but could not get free. He knew they were illusions, yet it was hard. This situation vaguely reminded of a dream, no, nightmare that he had. Where Byakuran was a robot and had raped him with robotic tentacles.

Suddenly Irie was brought out of his memories when two fingers tweaked his nipple. Irie looked up to see mismatched eyes staring at him.

"It seems like I really do need to teach you a lesson." Mukuro said as he grabbed Irie's length and pumped slowly, while touching Irie's nipples once in a while.

Irie melted under the feelings, but suddenly found two gloved fingers in his mouth.

"I'm being nice, suck them." Mukuro said, and Irie had no choice but to obey.

When Mukuro was satisfied by the coating, Mukuro moved Irie a bit so that his legs were kept apart and entrance showing while Irie was still in the seat.

Irie moaned as the fingers were slid into him, stretching and moving in him, and then without warning, the fingers were taken out and Mukuro entered him.

Irie screamed, but it was muffled when Mukuro forcefully kissed him. Soon the pain went away and Irie was engulfed with pleasure. Nearer and nearer, with every thrust, Irie was reaching the edge, and when Irie was just about to come, Mukuro pulled out.

Irie gave small whimpers, while panting, and Mukuro chuckled. "Maybe I should just leave." Mukuro said. Irie had a look of being horrified, and Mukuro chuckled again. "But then my lesson wouldn't be learned." And at that, Mukuro rammed into Irie, hitting a certain spot, and sending Irie into intense pleasure, and then fell a sleep.

When Irie woke up, he found himself covered in semen, some of which Irie was sure was Mukuro's. Before Irie could inspect anything, he heard a voice.

"Was it great?" Irie looked at his computer screen and saw Byakuran. Before Irie could speak, Byakuran interrupted. "I wonder if Tsu-chan saw as well." Byakuran saw as he pointed behind Irie, who turned and saw a security camera.

-End-

Ryu- Yeah, another chapter done, and you probably noticed that one part with the "memory". Just my theory but, if there are indeed parallel universes, they should be connected in some way other than time.


	47. The Finest Wine

Ryu- Hey readers, sorry for not updating for a while, reason is, I volunteered, carried some boxes and hurt my fingers.

Hikari- Oh, I though you had given someone a hand jo-(gets kicked)

Ryu- Anyway, here's the update. Made it short cause fingers still ache.

**The Finest Wine**

Squalo was currently pissed off. His boss kept demanding for good wine, and every time he brought top grade wine, the thing would just be thrown at him.

"Voooiiii! Just what kind of wine do you want!?" Squalo shouted. Xanxus gave a smirk that Squalo did not like.

"I want you." Xanxus said, and before Squalo could respond, Xanxus kissed Squalo roughly.

As they kissed, hands roamed, and then clothes were taken off. Soon the two were naked and on the bed. Xanxus wasted no time as he took out a vial of lube and began preparations.

Squalo groaned as two fingers slid into him, and just as fast as they were inserted, something else was inserted, something larger.

Though it happened so suddenly, the pain went away and the pleasure came, and then Xanxus began hitting that spot, that sent him even closer to the edge.

Then Xanxus decided that he would like to get a taste of Squalo's essence, so he began pumping Squalo's length, when heated and quickened things, until both sides couldn't hold it in and climaxed.

"I want this kind of wine every time." Xanxus said. Squalo groaned.

-End-

Ryu- Well, yeah, after the next shot will be the last, but I have some stories ready, so go onto my profile to vote. May take time for me to get to them.


	48. What Kind of Game?

Ryu- Okay, the last lemon candy, and probably the hardest.

**What Kind of Game?**

Yamamoto had been curious when Mukuro had suddenly appeared saying he wanted to play a game. Of course Yamamoto had asked what kind of game. Yamamoto hadn't been wary when Mukuro replied, but he should have been wary when Mukuro laughed.

Yamamoto was being lead to some sort of court, but then everything faded away in a misty vapor, revealing that they were in a room, and before Yamamoto could say anything, he was thrown onto the bed, and before he knew it, his clothes were off and a nude Mukuro was looming over him.

Mukuro laughed and then kissed Yamamoto. He kiss had been good, so Yamamoto had been distracted by it while Mukuro prepared him.

Yamamoto knew when the preparations were done when Mukuro slid into him. The feeling was foreign, but as time went by, it became pleasant, and as Mukuro thrusted in and out, Yamamoto couldn't think of anything else but the movements, until he reached his climax and came.

Mukuro followed soon afterwards. Moments passed, and just as Yamamoto was about to speak, Mukuro disappeared.

-End-

Ryu- Yup last one, but not the last story. Go onto my profile to vote.


End file.
